


21 días con el Diablo

by MoneyNPower, Vismur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angustía, General, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyNPower/pseuds/MoneyNPower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin lo que deseaba se cumplió, un nuevo mundo había surgido bajo sus pies. Sería el rey, el rey de un nuevo mundo donde todo sería puro y sin esos humanos que tanto odiaba ¿Dónde estaba Dios? No Dios no estaba y el apocalipsis se había cumplido, todo era de él. Pero como siempre, en todo existe un pero.<br/>Primero. Se convirtió en humano ¿Cómo se supone que gobernara como humano?<br/>Segundo. San Winchester es su único acompañamiento inteligente en este nuevo mundo.<br/>Tercero. Deben procrear la humanidad porque Dios aparentemente se aburrió de estar ausente y le arruinó su juego. Oh, su papi siempre lo jodia.<br/>Cuarto. ¿Qué?, ¿Hay un cuarto?, oh si, deben hacerlo en 21 días, o Good bye New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Uno

**Autores:** heshipsj2 y vismur  
 **Artista:** retana_england en Lj.  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Género:** General, humor y un poco de angustia  
 **Título:** “21 días con el diablo”  
 **Resumen:**  
Por fin lo que deseaba se cumplió, un nuevo mundo había surgido bajo sus pies. Sería el rey, el rey de un nuevo mundo donde todo sería puro y sin esos humanos que tanto odiaba ¿Dónde estaba Dios? No Dios no estaba y el apocalipsis se había cumplido, todo era de él. Pero como siempre, en todo existe un pero.  
Primero. Se convirtió en humano ¿Cómo se supone que gobernara como humano?  
Segundo. San Winchester es su único acompañamiento inteligente en este nuevo mundo.  
Tercero. Deben procrear la humanidad porque Dios aparentemente se aburrió de estar ausente y le arruinó su juego. Oh, su papi siempre lo jodia.  
Cuarto. ¿Qué?, ¿Hay un cuarto?, oh si, deben hacerlo en 21 días, o Good bye New World.

  
21 DÍAS CON EL DIABLO  
PARTE 1

**Día 1**

Lo más raro de estar en medio del apocalipsis y luchando contra Lucifer para detener la destrucción del mundo era al segundo siguiente, no estarlo. Así de simple, como si Dios se hubiera cansando del juego de sus hijos y decidiera que ya era suficiente. Como si les hubiese obligador a entrar a casa y detener el juego de aquella tarde, juego del que al día siguiente nadie se acordaría.

Y claro, no es por blasfemar pero un secreto a viva voz que Dios es un idiota.

Se despertó sobre un suelo frío, le picaba la espalda y no pudo evitar removerse ante aquella sensación, aun estaba somnoliento, apunto de despertar. Sentía el aire correr por su cara y el canto de las aves a lo lejos ¿Es que Dean había dejado la ventana abierta? No le importó y rodó un poco más a la derecha hasta que sintió que chocaba contra algo. Más bien alguien.

Abrió sus ojos en lentitud hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de nada mas y nada menos que Lucifer, el señor de las tinieblas.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó con miedo y se sobresaltó pero aparentemente el demonio no se despertó y simplemente murmuró un par de cosas, girando su rubia cabeza hacía otro lado.

Sam de pronto se encontró observando todo a su alrededor, no estaba en su motel de la noche anterior ¡Joder ni siquiera estaba en una cama! Todo era césped, árboles y un cielo tan azul que jamás había visto, demasiado perfecto como para ser real. Miró a lo lejos y no vio nada, ni un solo edificio ni persona a la vista. Solo planicies, montañas, ríos.

Elevó su mirada, arriba habían aves, pájaros que volaban sin ningún rumbo fijo, libres por el cielo.

-Que mierda….-murmuró para si mismo. Hace una noche atrás estaba en una habitación de motel con Dean, luego de huir de un grupo de demonios que venían tras ellos. Se suponía que apenas se levantaran se dirigirían al siguiente pueblo ¿Y se despertaba aquí? Claramente no era un lugar habitado por personas, no había ni un solo indicio de civilización y a lo lejos tampoco le parecía que lo hubiese.

¿Dónde estaba?

Y más importante ¿Por qué estaba Lucifer a su lado? Estaba completamente vestido, con una cazadora y una camiseta por de bajo probablemente, vaqueros gastados y botas oscuras. Mientras que él simplemente con un pijama a la altura de la cintura. Estaba descalzo y el frío pasto bajó la planta de sus pies le resultaba algo extraño.

A pesar de que el clima no era desagradable, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y deseo tener cualquier cosa para terminar de vestirse, al menos no se durmió en calzoncillos, porque definitivamente, pasaría el peor momento cuando se despertarse el diablo enfrente de él.

¿Y para que demonios esperaba a que se despertara el diablo?, tenia que irse de ahí de inmediato, buscar a Dean, y seguir buscando cualquier plan para matarlo o hacerlo desaparecer.

Mientras Sam tenía un duro momento mental en saber que hacer. Lucifer empezaba a despertar, removiéndose en su lugar. Sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido, como la posición incomoda de su cuerpo, el picor de algo en su cabeza y los rayos del sol en su cara, era muy molesto.

Un momento.

Él no debía sentir semejantes pequeñeces, era un arcángel. No es que los ángeles no sintieran o no tuvieran emociones, sino que simplemente podían ajustar el grado de hasta cuanto sentir cada cosa. Y ahora realmente se sentía incomodo, intentó usar ese “switch” en su cabeza pero no lo logró, seguía siendo molesto.

Gruñó y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, había alguien frente a él, concretamente alguien muy alto. Solo una persona poseía esa altura.-Sam Winchester….-murmuró con voz áspera, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el aludido se girara con horror y le mirara.

-¡Tu!-gritó Sam sin siquiera poder contener la voz. Por alguna razón, tal vez por vergüenza –principalmente la forma en que Lucifer le miraba, como si fuese un pedazo de carne- se cubrió una parte de su torso con uno de sus brazos.

-Sammy…-murmuró Lucifer elevando una ceja y sonriéndole al castaño. Se incorporó con algo de lentitud del suelo y se sacudió su ropa, no dejó de mirar a Sam ni por un segundo. Hizo un ademán de acercarse pero Sam dio un paso atrás al instante-Así que estamos con esas….-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí?!-demandó Sam al demonio que simplemente curvó una sonrisa hacía él y se encogió de hombros.

Para ser honestos, Lucifer tampoco lo sabía. El día anterior recordaba estar planeando una emboscada a los Winchester, no dormía. Claro era un ángel pero en un segundo todo se volvió negro y apareció aquí, aparentemente dormido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No tengo ni la más remota idea-le respondió con gracia lo cual solamente hizo que Sam se enfadara más.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – Pregunto mordazmente Sam - ¿Este es otro de tus trucos para que diga sí?, en ese caso estar perdiendo tu tiempo, ahora regrésame – el castaño apretó los labios, mirando enfadado aun a Lucifer.

\- Vamos Sammy, yo no miento – abrió ambos brazos, acercándose algunos pasos, tratando de parecer inofensivo cuando tienes a un pequeño animalito acorralado-Siempre he sido honesto contigo-

Sam trato de retroceder, pero la presencia de Lucifer lo irritaba de sobremanera, y sin dar ningún tipo de aviso, golpeo con fuerza la quijada del arcángel, sin esperar ningún otro tipo de señal, salió del prado, alejándose del diablo, si no estuviera tan ocupado por irse, habría notado que el golpe no le había lastimado como debió haber sido, y que Lucifer había girado su cara noventa grados hacia el sur. Ante la sorpresa de este.

\- ¿Qué? –balbuceó Lucifer cuando un dolor empezó a atacar su quijada, poniendo una mano sobre esta, su labio sangraba un poco…Bueno el de Nick. En cuestión de segundos llego a dos conclusiones, una; Sam golpeaba fuerte, dos: algo estaba muy mal.

Apenas notó como la figura de Sam corría más lejos de él pero no le importó, tenía una especie de presentimiento sobre esta situación….

Se limpió el labio, sin poder evitar soltar un gruñido doloroso.-Jodido Sam…-murmuró con mal humor y se incorporó. Fue entonces cuando, de la nada frente a él apareció una especie de luz naranja casi a la ras del suelo, era de tonalidad suave y se podía sentir la pureza desprender de ella.

Lucifer no tardó mucho en reconocerla, después de todo había estado cerca a esa sensación toda su vida.

-Padre-dijo en voz baja.

Estaba anocheciendo y a pesar de que tenía la ropa de Nick puesta, se jodía de frío. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y Lucifer podía jactarse de que no muchas cosas le sorprendían a su larga edad y existencia…¡Vamos que él había existido desde tiempos inmemorables! ¿Y ahora qué?

Tenía frío, y los arcángeles no tienen frío.

Aparentemente su padre se cansó de ver como todos sus hijos, humanos y ángeles peleaban entre ellos por una cosa tan mundana como el mundo. Claro solamente Dios lo veía así, para él era algo mucho más. Quería esa tierra, ese universo y ese mundo para él. Limpiarlo de ese cáncer llamado humanidad. Restaurarlo….Pero al parecer su padre se tomó demasiado en serio su decisión, nada de ángeles, nada de demonios…Por ahora al menos. Claro que hubiera preferido esa oportunidad sin tener que volverse un humano sin poderes.

Lucifer gruñó malhumorado ante ese pensamiento ¿Dónde mierda se había metido Sam?

Porque claro, ahora él era uno de esos monos sin pelo y con un cerebro un tanto más grande. Un humano, un jodido humano de carne y hueso. Capaz de sentir y emocionarse, claro que hasta ahora solamente había experimentado unas pocas sensaciones y emociones y no le gustaba, para nada.

Como el dolor en su quijada por el golpe de Sam, la molestia con Dios, el puto frío y la horrible sensación de no tener otra que obedecer al siempre maldito Dios, creador de todo el maldito universo y de varios mundos unilaterales.

“Te estoy dando una oportunidad” le dijo. Claro que él no esperaba estar totalmente convertido en un humano, encima con el cuerpo de Nick…El cual a él no le gustaba mucho, tampoco es que tuviera un cuerpo antes pero si hubiera escogido se habría quedado con el cuerpo de Brad Pitt o algo así. ¿Cómo se suponía que conquistara a Sam Winchester? 

No, no claro que no se sentía feo(en sus propias palabras era el ángel más hermoso de todos, incluso más guapo que Michael). Pero si Sam siquiera tiraba para ese lado(llamado homosexualidad, llamado me gustan las pollas) al menos le gustaría hacerlo con alguien atractivo… ¿No?

Había otro problema: El odio.

Digamos que simplemente había pasado demasiada agua por ese puente, agua de color sangre y muchas cabezas. Y solo tenía veintiún días para hacerlo ¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciera? Veintiún días para conseguir que Sam Winchester le digiera que “Sí” a este nuevo mundo donde todo podría ser mejor, para él al menos. O las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad, todo dependía de Dios al final.

Un mundo puro, nuevo y totalmente limpio de todo.

Joder si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el maldito sasquatch en esos momentos. Maldijo el momento en que su padre decidió meterlo en esta especie de obra teatral de Adán y Eva.

Él simplemente hubiera preferido seguido torturando almas en el infierno pero aparentemente, papi había regresado y con todas las intenciones de hacer que su hijo favorito volviera a ser quien siempre fue.

Lucifer, el dador de luz.

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de actividad, algunas ramas parecían ser rotas y acomodadas, olía a humo y a algo delicioso. Por primera vez sintió lo que era el hambre y joder, no se sentía nada de bien.

Se acerco con curiosidad, dado que no existía otro ser humano que podría hacerlo, solamente Sam.

Había una gran fogata, el Winchester aun tenía el pecho descubierto, pero el fuego lo mantenía caliente, también ayudaba a que estaba en una inclinación de piedra, así el aire no le daba directamente, pudo reconocer algunos frutos, al parecer no había perdido el tiempo solamente en huir.

\- ¿Quien iba a saber que eras todo un niño explorador Sammy? – dijo con un poquito de burla, y a pesar de que no era la mejor opción en esos instantes, no podía evitar hacerlo, Sam se puso en alerta de inmediato.

Sam se incorporó con cuidado, cerrando sus puños en dirección a Lucifer quien no parecía amedrentado por la posición defensiva de Sam-Devuélveme a mi mundo.- le exigió sin dejar de mirarle intensamente.

Lucifer desvió su mirada por unos segundos hasta el horizonte, antes de lanzar un suspiro pesado.- ¿Y desperdiciar tu talento de ardilla exploradora Sammy?-le dijo con burla.

-Es Sam-le corrigió.

Lucifer ladeó su cabeza un poco y dio un paso hacía el castaño que no dejó de mirarle ni por un segundo.-No puedo hacer eso-le respondió con algo de sequedad en su voz-No puedo devolverte a tú mundo-

Sam intensificó su mirada aun más, claramente se veía molesto.-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Eres el demonio!-exclamó el castaño-Se supone que eres Omnipotente o algo parecido, claro que puedes-

Lucifer dio otro pasó pero Sam le dirigió una mirada amenazadora y decidió dar un paso atrás, Nick … Él no tenía la suficiente condición física como para ganar una pelea con Sam Winchester, claro porque ya no tenía sus poderes-Ya no soy un ángel -le asegurócon suavidad-No tengo poderes-

Sam le miró con confusión y por un momento casi baja los brazos pero Lucifer volvió a intentar dar un paso hacía adelante, haciendo que subiera su guardia nuevamente.

-¿Dónde crees que estamos Sam?-le preguntó como si la respuesta fuera una obviedad y se cruzó de brazos.

-No en mi mundo, eso es seguro. No hay ni un rastro de civilización por aquí y tampoco he visto a otras personas….Algo hiciste.-le respondió desafiantemente pero Lucifer no se molestó ante el tono, tampoco es como si pudiera matarlo. 

-Estamos en lo que ustedes llaman…El jardín del edén, ese donde Adán y Eva jugaron a la casita y terminaron divorciándose…Ya sabes la historia Sammy, no me hagas contártela.-le respondió con la misma suavidad de antes.

-¿Qu...?-balbuceó.

-Así es Sam, Dios nos trajo aquí. Ese por él que has estado rezando tantas noches esperando que mágicamente el apocalipsis se acabara, pues bien. Tú deseo se cumplió ¡Estamos en el jodido país de las maravillas!-exclamó Lucifer abriendo sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, solamente para intentar sacar de quicio a Sam.  
Sam tragó saliva con dificultad, sin poder dejar de mirara al…hombre frente a él. Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa. Hizo que la sangre le hirviera en un solo segundo. No sabía que decir.

-Oh claro pero a papá se le olvido traer a tu hermanito…Claro, los pecadores no pueden entrar a un lugar como este Sammy.-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Sam con fuerza, tenía sus ojos irritados.-Tu no sabes nada de Dean ¡Nada!-le gritó al Lucifer que no pareció inmutarse por las palabras de Sam.-Eres el demonio ni siquiera debería estar escuchándote ahora mismo. Simplemente debería matarte y ya.-siseó con rabia.

Lucifer sacudió su cabeza.-Hazlo, mátame Sam. Soy humano ahora, podrías romper mi cuello en segundos y arrancar mi corazón con una piedra si pudieras-le respondió Lucifer acercándose hasta Sam una vez más, esta vez no vacilo hasta quedar muy cerca del castaño-Mátame y nunca volverás a ver a tu hermano, ni siquiera existirás porque Dios se encargará de crear otro mundo-tomó con suavidad uno de los puños de Sam, subiéndolos hasta su quijada.-Mátame Sam, sé que quieres-

El corazón de Sam comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sin saber el porqué de aquello. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Lucifer, su tacto era cálido, cálido como cualquier otro tacto humano. Como el de Dean…Bobby…Ellen… ¿Es que era verdad? ¿Lucifer era humano?

Y entonces sucedió algo que Sam jamás esperó que sucediera, Lucifer tiró de su brazo con tanta fuerza que hizo que su puño terminara en la quijada de este, soltó un gruñido y terminó varado en el suelo a los pies de Sam.-¡Qué..!-

Lucifer estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, pero Lucifer seguía tirado en el suelo. Con algo de cuidado se acercó al hombre, uno nunca sabe cuando pueden estar fingiendo, y pateó con cuidado la mano del Lucifer, no, seguía ahí sin hacer nada. La tentadora idea de dejarlo ahí tirado mientras él se iba a otra parte le asaltaba. Él mismo le había dicho que podía matarlo….Sería muy fácil. Un golpe con una piedra en su cabeza podría ser suficiente para acabar con su vida.  
Pero tenia que saber que estaba pasando, y como Dios estaba involucrado con todo esto. Porque Sam estaba seguro, este no era su mundo.  
Volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba antes de ser interrumpido, hacia frio y ese lugar era adecuado para pasar la noche, mínimo hasta saber como salir o buscar un lugar mejor.

Paso unos minutos así, intercalando su mirada entre el fuego y Lucifer, que empezaba a templar. Sam trato de resistir al buen samaritano que era, porque estamos hablando del diablo, y este no se lo merecía.

Agregó un poco de madera al fuego y suspiró fastidiado.

“Eres un idiota Sam” se dijo mentalmente mientras se paraba e iba a tomar a Lucifer, pasando los brazos entre los del diablo y sosteniéndolo de la cintura, lo arrastro, no era muy pesado así que ayudo a que todo el proceso fuera más rápido, se acercó de nuevo al lugar donde estaba, y sin mucha delicadeza lo acomodo a un lado suyo, al menos entre el fuego, la piedra y los dos, habría más calor.

Demasiado cansado como para seguir en vigilia, empezó a quedarse dormido.

**Día 2**

Cuando Sam despertó el fuego se había apagado por si solo, tal vez por el frío viento de la intemperie. Una pequeña y fina línea de humo se elevaba desde lo que fue la fogata. No tenía tanto frío, el cuerpo de Lucifer estaba más caliente que el suyo, debido a que él si tenía ropa mientras que él solamente un pijama que apenas lo cubría.

Sin embargo le dolía la espalda y se sentía perdido, angustiado…Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Suspiró ligeramente y se removió con lentitud, para que Lucifer no se golpeara contra el suelo y terminara más moreteado de lo que su cara ya estaba.  
Tenía un feo moretón en el mentón, ya estaba de color morado. Y si lo que Lucifer le había dicho era cierto y efectivamente era humano, entonces eso no le iba a gustar nada.

-Donde…-murmuró buscando la fruta que había recolectado el día anterior. Estaba a unos pocos metros de la fogata, solamente peras y manzanas. Tenía hambre así que eso no le importó y se aproximó a comer. Aunque solamente comió una pera y una manzana porque solamente tenía tres de cada una, y si lo que Lucifer le había dicho era verdad entonces tendría que racionar su comida.  
Fue entonces cuando escuchó un gruñido molesto a sus espaldas, se giró casi por instinto.-Estás despierto-murmuró al tiempo que veía como Lucifer se removía de su lugar.

-Mi cabeza….-gruñó con dolor mientras se pasaba una mano por su mentón y gruñía de dolor.- Debí haber sido más cuidadoso-  
Sam resopló con gracia- Usar el puño de otra persona para golpearte en el rostro suele acarrear cosas como esa…-le dijo con sarcasmo pero Lucifer simplemente rio entre dientes, no parecía molesto.

-¿Ahora me crees? Los ángeles no se desmayan Sam-le dijo mirándole maliciosamente desde su lugar. 

Sam suspiró, desviando su mirada hacía el horizonte. Estaba amaneciendo, todo se veía tan apaciguador, si no fuera porque estaba con el ser más despreciable en la existencia del mundo tal vez habría sido un muy buen lugar para descansar tranquilamente….Con Dean…

-¿Entonces?-le preguntó Lucifer nuevamente con algo de ansiedad.

Sam volvió a mirarle, sin saber muy bien porque dijo lo que dijo-Explícame que te dijo él-

\- ¿Esto es necesario? – pregunto un hastiado Lucifer, después de la platica reconstructiva de los hechos, y que se comieran las frutas restantes, se dieron cuenta que solo bastaba para el desayuno, y había que conseguir más, y Sam había tenido la brillante idea de pescar en un rio cercano, así que ahora estaba mojado y frustrado por no pescar nada.

\- No seas dramático – respondió Sam mientras seguía pescando, que a diferencia del diablo, si tenia éxito –Si quieres comer, ayuda a la causa – resoplo entre divertido y molesto, no todo los días tenias la oportunidad de humillar al diablo en una tarea tan simple, bueno, simple para los seres humanos con experiencia.  
Lucifer rezongo en voz baja.

\- ¿No puede ser algo menos húmedo? – pregunto saliendo del rio, toda la ropa se le pegaba de manera desagradable al cuerpo.

\- ¿Si puedes cazar algún animal comestible sin armas? Adelante – respondió con sarcasmo, mientras también salía del rio, dejando la pesca en un sitio plano.  
Lucifer no contesto, se quedo momentáneamente viendo como el delgado pantalón de pijama se pegaba a las largas y musculosas piernas del chico, dejando muy poco para la imaginación.

\- Eso supuse – repuso Sam ajeno a todo, ya que estaba distraído más en saber como quitaría escamas y viseras de los peces sin herramientas, hasta que se acordó que Lucifer tenía ropa, al menos la ropa de su recipiente - ¿Tienes alguna cosa útil en alguno de tus bolsillos? – preguntó mirando al diablo.  
Lucifer parpadeo un par de veces.

\- ¿Bolsillos? –repitió mientras empezaba a revisar entre su ropa, solo encontró papeles, monedas inservibles, una billetera y unas llaves, Sam se quedo viendo las llaves.

-Sirve como navaja, perfecto – dice el castaño tomando las llaves, de donde colgaba un aditamento alargado de color negro, Sam maniobro con el, logrando extender la navaja y comprobó que su filo estuviera en optimas condiciones –Esto nos ayudará– y con eso tomo los peces encaminándose de regreso al lugar de la mañana.

Lucifer le siguió, realmente no muy alegre por su comida nueva.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de antes, Lucifer no hizo otra que cosa que sentarse contra la piedra mientras contemplaba como Sam se las arreglaba para encender el fuego nuevamente con un par de rocas y palos delgados. Se sobó el mentón, aun dolía muchísimo.-Golpeas fuerte pequeño scout-le dijo con gracia en su voz.  
Sam resopló con gracia por el comentario.-Como sea….Supongo que apenas terminemos de comer esto continuaremos el camino ¿No?-

Lucifer asintió con lentitud. Cuando vio como por fin unas chispas comenzaban a encender los palos y una pequeña llama comenzaba a surgir de ellos.-Supongo que conoces el lugar donde se supone está este portal….-le preguntó Sam mirándole.

Lucifer le sonrió, mientras hacía un gesto con uno de sus dedos sobre su cabeza.-Todo está aquí Sammy ¿O es quien crees que tentó a Eva?-le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Sam resopló, la verdad le costaba creer que un ser…Persona tan infantil como Lucifer pudiera haber vivido tantos siglos. No se había dado cuenta pero lentamente su percepción hacía Lucifer estaba cambiando-¿Es mucho lo que tendremos que recorrer? Según tu, Dios dijo que solamente tendríamos veintiún días para salir de este mundo y volver al otro o quedarnos aquí.-dijo Sam mientras se paraba e iba a por los pescados que tenían dos pequeñas ramas que les atravesaban el pez hueso y los acercaba a la fogata para cocinarlos.

Lucifer puso una expresión desagradable ante eso, realmente no se veía nada apetecible pero su nueva humanidad le pedía comida ¿Qué más iba a hacer?  
\- Es mucho pero si tenemos buena marcha….-se encogió de hombros como un niño despreocupado.-A no ser que quieras quedarte aquí como mi papi ofreció.-  
Sam resopló con gracia.-Claro que no. No quiero nada aquí.-le respondió con severidad, por alguna razón eso le dolió un poco a Lucifer por dentro aunque no supo por qué. Entonces Sam elevó una ceja-A no ser que tu sí quieras quedarte aquí…-no era una pregunta, más bien una suposición. Aun no terminaba de confiar del todo en este “humano” frente a él ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era descrito por muchos como el ser más malvado de todos.

Lucifer se largó a reír.-¿Y seguir siendo un inútil humano? No gracias Sammy preferiría seguir atormentándote al otro lado con el apocalipsis hasta que digas que sí.-  
Sam suspiró con cansancio-Debería matarte ahora mismo ¿Sabes? Aprovechar que eres un humano y matarte.-le dijo con suavidad-Pero no me arriesgaré.-  
-Dos personas entran, dos personas salen Sammy. Me creas o no, me necesitas.-le contestó aun sonriente.-Como en Alicia en el país de las maravillas-rio entre dientes y Sam rodó sus ojos sarcásticamente-Claro que tú serías Alicia-

Sam suspiró pesadamente y miró a otro lado.-Sé que te necesito, no te preocupes que lo tengo bastante presente-contestó posando su mirada en los pescados junto al fuego. Su ropa estaba mojada y tenía frío, pero no se iba a quejar….No en frente del demonio.

Unos minutos después los pescados estaban listos y ambos comenzaron a comer. Sam con lentitud y sin apuro pero Lucifer parecía un animal, al parecer sí que tenía hambre….

¿Dios los había metido en este juego? ¿Con que objetivo? Lucifer decía que para que dejaran de pelear, un nuevo mundo sería mucho mejor que el anterior y Sam en parte estaba de acuerdo pero había personas que quería ver…Recuperar al otro lado. Dean, Bobby…Incluso Castiel. No podía darse esa oportunidad y sea lo que sea que Dios quisiese él iba a volver con su Familia.

Incluso si tenía que soportar al Demonio por veintiún días.

Lucifer había hecho lo que mejor sabía. 

Mentir, mentir era una cosa muy fácil. Usar las palabras adecuadas, las expresiones adecuadas y el lenguaje corporal adecuado. Claro Sam le rebatió muchas cosas respecto a todas estas cosas que Dios “le había” dicho. Cosas que eran mentiras…Bueno digamos que había cambiado un poco algunas cosas.

Digamos que había omitido el hecho que estaban atrapados en ese nuevo mundo, que él quería y no había forma de volver al anterior. Pero que además tenía la misión de hacer que Sam le quisiera y lo admitiera. Algo en eso no le gustó ¿Por qué tenía que un humano quererlo? Él no quería el cariño de nadie, con el suyo le bastaba pero si de esa forma el nuevo mundo no terminaba de borrarse junto con su existencia lo haría.

Era el demonio y no tenía problemas con engañar a Sam Winchester ¿Por qué sentir culpa de ello? Este era él. Un ángel caído, mentiroso, malvado y sumamente traicionero. Había sido error de Sam confiar en él.

Cosa que solamente un tonto humano haría.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a movernos…¿Dónde se supone que vayamos?-le preguntó Sam a Lucifer mientras se rascaba un brazo. No tener nada que ponerse encima hacía que todo el cuerpo le picase.

Lucifer asintió con lentitud. Mirando de reojo el gesto de Sam con su brazo.

\- Hay que ir al oeste por ahora, es un camino bastante parejo – señalo a dicha dirección, donde a los lejos se notaba igual de verde que donde estaban, sonrió divertido al notar un bufido de molestia.

\- Esta bien, quítate la cazadora - dice Sam extendiendo la mano.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto un poco desorientado Lucifer.

\- Que te quites la cazadora – volvió a repetir Sam – Tenemos que llevar algunos frutos con nosotros, aun no sabemos que podría atravesarse en el camino, por muy buena memoria que tengas – dice el menor de los Winchester, mientras revisa las provisiones, suspirando, no hay ninguna forma de poder llevar agua con ellos, no tienen ningún recipiente.

\- Oh – murmura el diablo, mientras se quita dicha prenda y se la da a Sam, quien hace una clase de bolsa y mete frutos, y teniendo control de la “navaja(Porque por mucho que Sam se obstine en decirle así, siguen siendo llaves), que sostiene en su pantalón debido a un broche que tenia la cartera, se cuelga la caza-bolsa en el hombro.

\- Empecemos entonces – dice Sam, listo para el viaje, Lucifer simplemente empieza a caminar a la dirección antes expuesta, no es como si importara realmente, pero tenía que ser congruente, sentía al lado suyo caminar al castaño.

El paso no era realmente rápido, pero no se puede hacer mucho sin zapatos y muchas piedrecillas en el camino, y aunque Lucifer poseía mayor protección, al no estar acostumbrado al caminar y sentir el cansancio hacían mella en él.

Al atardecer, ambos tenían los pies cansados, y Sam buscó un lugar para pasar la noche, encontró una cueva perfecta, no era profunda, pero les daría refugio contra el frio de la noche, también verificó los alrededores, encontrándose contra ninguna amenaza. Solo los típicos animalillos como ardillas y pájaros.

\- Pasaremos la noche aquí – dice Sam dejando la caza-bolsa en una piedra ante la mirada cansada de Lucifer y se sentó a su lado.-Hace frío .-murmuró, sobándose los brazos.

Lucifer le miró intrigado por unos segundos, preguntándose si ser humano era demostrar tanta vulnerabilidad como lo hacía Sam en esos momentos. No era tonto, Sam podría ser un muy buen superviviente pero ambos sabían que sus pies no estaban en las mejores condiciones, raspados por el piso y por las pequeñas piedrecillas de antes. Además de que no llevaba nada encima por lo que tenía frío.

-Habrá que poner una fogata para calentarnos.-le dijo Lucifer con suavidad, él no tenía tanto frío, podía dormir perfectamente en su lugar pero Sam se estaba quejando, no quería soportarlo toda la noche así. 

-Vamos por leña entonces.-dijo Sam haciendo un ademán de levantarse pero Lucifer rápidamente lo paró con una de sus manos por el hombro.

-¿Y que te jodas esos pies más de lo que ya están? Quédate aquí y busca algunas piedras para prender el fuego.- Sam se quedó mirándole un tanto ofuscado, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y menos el señor del infierno que ahora resultaba ser humano pero había razón en sus palabras. Sus pies le dolían mucho, tenía raspaduras y rasguños que ciertamente no le eran nada cómodos.

-Vale-murmuró Sam y se sentó nuevamente mientras veía con sus ojos como la figura de Lucifer salía de la cueva.

Tenía tanto frío que empezó a tiritar ¿En que estúpido momento se le ocurrió dormir sin camiseta?


	2. Parte Dos

****

PARTE 2

Lucifer se consideraba un ser(hombre) muy(tal vez demasiado) listo, tenía todo planeado y calculado para que Sam terminara encariñándose con él, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Había sido fácil inventar una mentira sobre los portales en el edén, y claro como él había estado desde el primer momento desde la creación Sam no tendría de otra que aceptar ir con él.

No le costó encontrar leña, ya a la media hora fuera de la cueva tenía la necesaria como para poder hacer una fogata y dormir junto a ella. Claro que Lucifer tenía otro plan en mente en ese momento. 

Los humanos creaban lazos desesperados con otros humanos cuando estaban en situaciones difíciles, de por sí ya estaban en una situación complicada. Pero tenía las oportunidades a su favor, Sam tenía sus pies adoloridos y había estado dos días sin nada puesto expuesto al frío de la noche. Tarde o temprano terminaría enfermo y allí estaría él para cuidarle y brindarle apoyo emocional.

Por eso decidió esperar media hora más, paseando entre los árboles y comiendo alguna otra cosa que encontrara. Finalmente cuando se decidió a volver el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas estaban apareciendo en el firmamento.

-¿Sam?-llamó, elevando un poco su voz. La cueva estaba completamente oscura.

Su única respuesta fue un agudo estornudo-¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?! Joder que me estoy helando aquí-gruño Sam desde la oscuridad, Lucifer reconoció que estaba donde mismo.

Rodó los ojos, si Sam lo hubiera notado probablemente le hubiera mirado mal o hubiera reclamado, para su suerte no lo hacía sin embargo notaba la molestia de Sam. Por alguna razón sonrió levemente-No soy un chico scout como tu Sammy-

Sam resopló, y entonces volvió a estornudar.-¡Joder!-gruñó, sobándose la nariz.-Como sea, trae eso para que encienda la fogata, tengo frío.- murmuro mientras Lucifer se acerco con la leña, tirándola sobre el piso sin mucha delicadeza, Sam simplemente empezó a preparar el lugar donde se pondría la fogata, acomodando la leña y usando las piedrecillas para hacer una chispa.

En el octavo intento, el tenue resplandor del fuego empezó a iluminar la cueva, hasta que llego a formarse un gran cumulo de llamas, calentando el ambiente poco a poco. Sam suspiró con alivio mientras se quedaba cerca, agradecido porque el frio se estaba alejando de él.  
Tomando la caza-bolsa saco las frutas, haciendo cuentas mentalmente, llego a la conclusión de que necesitarían buscar mas cosas por la mañana para tener fuerzas y seguir adelante.

\- Toma – Sam le paso dos manzanas, y una hortaliza blanca.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Lucifer viendo lo ultimo.

\- No importa, es comestible – dice Sam tomando un pedazo de la hortaliza comiéndola, mientras se pone la cazadora sobre sus hombros, que no era sano estar sin nada que ponerse en el pecho. Lucifer no dice nada y empieza a comer. La fruta no es suficiente, pero tendrán que subsistir con eso, no había nada más que comer por el momento hasta mañana.

Sam pronto esta cabeceando, acomodándose lo mejor posible en el suelo, tratando de tener una posición lo mas cómoda posible, dentro de lo que cabe en esa cueva, puso la cazadora en el piso y se acostó sobre ella, en cualquier caso no era suficiente para cubrirlo, pero esperaba que eso evitara algún resfriado. Se quedo dormido casi de inmediato.

Mientras tanto.

Sentado al lado contrario del castaño, apoyando su espalda con la pared de piedra, Lucifer tuvo un tiempo de pensar más en su elaborado plan, se habían esfumado ya dos días, y había mucho que recorrer, no en kilómetros, si no en metas por cumplir, empezando por quitar de la fogata algunos leños, para que se apagara más rápido. Satisfecho se quedo dormido esperando el nuevo día.

**Día 3**

Sam se despertó con un horrible dolor de espalda, sensación de frio y dolor de garganta, murmurando incongruencias se levanto, puso sus manos en la cara para tratar de despertarse, pero también noto su piel mas caliente de lo normal, contractando con el fresco de la cueva. Maldijo en voz baja.

\- Ya despertó la bella durmiente – saludó con una gran sonrisa Lucifer en la boca de la cueva, parecía despierto desde hace tiempo.

\- Cierra la boca– su voz sonaba mucho más ronca de lo habitual, y la agresividad de la respuesta le causo pequeños calambres en la garganta.

\- No te oyes bien – dice Lucifer levantando una ceja.

\- Estoy bien, tenemos que buscar algo para comer – murmura Sam caminando hacia la salida, mientras estira los músculos, no se sentía muy bien, pero tenían que continuar-Y seguir caminando, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…Lucifer-murmuró Sam, se dio cuenta de que casi nunca decía ese nombre.  
“Pues la verdad es que sí” pensó para sí mismo Lucifer con gracia.

Lucifer sonrió por la terquedad del menor, obviamente Sam empezaba a enfermarse, pero no iba a reconocerlo, al menos hasta que no pudiera pararse por si solo.  
\- Como quieras – responde – ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? – pregunta con sorna.

\- Busquemos un río – responde Sam observando el relieve.-Comemos y seguimos caminando.-

\- ¿Otra vez lo de ayer? – el diablo hace una mueca hastiada.

\- Entonces caza un conejo, si puedes – Sam ignora a Lucifer mientras camina aun un poco adolorido de los pies, a pesar del descanso, aun estaba lastimado, y si seguía caminado descalzo iban a salirle empollas en cualquier momento, pero de todas formas, ensimismado se decidió a tragar su incomodidad y seguir como si nada.

Sin embargo, con cada paso que Sam daba al mismo tiempo hacía una mueca de dolor y eso Lucifer lo notó, claro no dijo nada para no tener que soportar las protestas del castaño pero su plan seguía viento en popa.

-Nah, que flojera, esos monstruos son muy difíciles de agarrar. Hay un río cerca de aquí-señaló Lucifer con diligencia, siguiéndole el paso a Sam desde atrás- A menos que en verdad quieras comer conejo-

Sam simplemente suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano de forma exasperada por su cansado rostro. Se sentía sofocado y sumamente cansando-Como sea, vamos al río-respondió con cansancio y Lucifer sonrió.

-Pues que así sea entonces-se encogió de hombros y lidero el paso mientras Sam le seguía, en el camino no pudo evitar notar que Sam cada vez caminaba más lento, algunas veces incluso tambaleaba y eso que el río no estaba muy lejos de la cueva.

Habían hecho un trato, bueno no es que tuvieran otra opción porque Lucifer no tenía ni idea como pescar peces con la mano. Sam iba a sacar dos peces del río y Lucifer los sostendría camino de vuelta a la cueva, podían usar la leña de ayer para cocinarlos y comer. Descansar un rato y seguir con la travesía hasta el portal.  
Para curiosidad de Lucifer, Sam no le había preguntando muchos detalles sobre este. Aun que ya tenía toda una historia por si es que lo hacía.

-Vamos Sam, que tengo hambre-le gritó Lucifer con ganas desde una roca a los pies del río, estaba sentando en ella.

Sam le miró de forma asesina y lo ignoró, podía sentirlo, los peces que pasaban por sus piernas. Solamente necesitaba un buen movimiento y tendría uno en sus manos. Y de un golpe, como si fuera un oso, sacó uno de entre el agua, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Un repentino mareo lo golpeó, haciendo que todo el espacio alrededor de él se hiciera pesado y confuso. Antes de que lo supiera cayó sobre el agua, y golpeándose su cabeza.

-Y tenemos un ganador….-murmuró Lucifer al ver como Sam caía de golpe, rápidamente y con genuina preocupación llegó hasta Sam y lo tomó de un brazo, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura y sacándolo del río. Sam estaba completamente empapado y su respiración era acelerada.

Lo tendió sobre el césped, a los pies del rio y Lucifer se quedó viéndolo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿Por qué Sam no habría sus ojos? ¿Por qué Sam respiraba con dificultad? ¿Por qué su propio corazón estaba tan acelerado? Entonces recodó que algunas veces los humanos tragaban agua y eso hacía que respiraban con dificultad, y por consiguiente: morían.

Oh y Lucifer no podía permitir eso, claro que no. Necesitaba a Sam Winchester para su plan de dominación mundial.

Lucifer sin saber muy bien porque, posó sus labios sobre los de Sam, cuidando de no meter su lengua, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que Sam abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo empujó violentamente con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – pregunto completamente despierto, al menos dentro de las capacidades que poseía.

\- ¿Tratando de revivirte? – dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada con arrogancia. Sam trato de procesar la información, Lucifer, él ser a quien no le importaba nadie mas que él, tratando de revivirlo con un beso…

-No estaba muriendo– repuso molesto Sam sin saber si su rostro estaba rojo por la ira, la vergüenza o la fiebre. Y como sentía el pecho y la garganta, esperaba que fuera lo ultimo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunta mordazmente el demonio – Yo solo hice lo que ustedes los humanos hacen en estas situaciones, lo siento si quiero salvar tú trasero Sam Winchester– Sam frunció el ceño completamente enfadado.

\- Ya me harte – dice Sam, levantándose como puede del piso, tratando de que este no lo tumbara en el proceso.

\- ¿Sammy? – pregunta confundido el diablo mientras el mencionado se veía cansado tratando de irse.

\- Me voy – 

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que estar juntos – caminado detrás del más alto -Y no te ves muy bien – agrego de forma algo desinteresada pero con malicia, claro que Sam no estaba bien.

Pero Sam, siendo Sam no le escuchó. Lo ignoró y siguió caminando como pudo con sus pies lastimados y la sensación de mareo sobre su cuerpo, mientras el demonio gritaba su nombre cada vez más fuerte detrás de él.

-¡Sam!-

Sam se adentró en el bosque, alejándose del río porque tenía que alejarse de Lucifer. No importaba el dolor en sus pies, ni la horrible sensación en su cabeza. Tenía que salir, tenía que escapar.-¡Mier..!-y entonces cayó de golpe, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había tropezado con una piedra y uno de sus pies tenía un feo moretón. 

Gruñó dolor.

Unos segundos más tardes Lucifer apareció, con una mueca en su rostro.-Tenemos que estar juntos en esto Sam.-le dijo con suavidad y se acercó hasta él, estirando su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. 

Sam se quedó viéndole por unos segundos, sin saber por qué. A lo que Lucifer no movió su mano sin embargo rodó sus ojos.

-El jardín del edén no es nada de lo que cuentan en ese libro humano.-le dijo, posando su mirada en Sam nuevamente.-Hay animales salvajes que te destrozarían en segundos. Tenemos que hacer esto juntos.-

Sam suspiró y finalmente aceptó la mano de Lucifer, para su sorpresa, su tacto era más cálido de lo que esperaba. Se incorporó con algo de lentitud y dificultad.-No creo que pueda seguir por al menos unos días…Creo que estoy enfermo.-dijo, aclarándose la voz. En efecto, su voz estaba raspada, seca. 

Lucifer se quedó mirándole, como si no supiera que contestarle, entonces Sam suspiró pesadamente.-Tócame la frente y dime si está muy caliente.-

El aludido se encogió de hombros y extendió su mano hasta la frente de Sam, la dejo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dejo de tocarla, aunque por esos segundos le pareció sentir que la piel de Sam era muy…Suave, y sin duda lo habría vuelto a hacer, solo para sentir esa suavidad nuevamente.-Está caliente.-

Sam se pasó una mano por su rostro, se sentía tan cansado. Como si los huesos le pesaran una tonelada.

-Volvamos a la cueva…Y veremos que podemos hacer.-le dijo Lucifer con…Gentileza, Sam jamás había oído ese tonó en la voz del demonio. Jamás. Siempre estaba el chiste con doble sentido, o el típico tono sarcástico y malicioso pero jamás gentileza.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Lucifer se saco sus botas, y se las entregó, con un poco de suerte serían de su talla.-Tus pies se ven horribles.-le dijo.  
Sam se quedó viéndole por unos segundos.-Pero tú…-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-Oh yo tengo esas cosas blancas en mis pies, son muy confortables.-  
Sam rio entre dientes, elevando una ceja.-Calcetas. Se llaman calcetas.-

Lucifer simplemente le sacó la lengua y se giró sobre sí mismo.-Como sea, volvamos calcetas.-

**Día 4**  
Su cuerpo le dolía y sentía una sensación sofocante en su cuerpo, sin embargo sentía también mucho frío. Estaba usando la cazadora de Lucifer, y aun conservaba las botas de este, que el abrigaban los pies un poco sin embargo podía sentir lo helado que se sentían la punta de sus dedos.

Luchaba por no quedarse dormido, porque si dormía terminaría despertándose con una sensación horrible en su cabeza. Como si tener migrañas no fuera suficiente, Lucifer no estaba en la cueva, había salido a buscar algunas cosas para comer…Frutas. Además de algunas ramas para hacer un poco de fuego, sin embargo Sam sabía que al menos estaría otro día con el malestar en su cuerpo.

Llevaba la cuenta en su cabeza, llevaba cuatro días. Cuatro días atrapado en el jardín del edén con el diablo a su lado, lo cual era, una muy sucia e irónica movida del destino. Como si hacer que el verdadero recipiente de Lucifer no fuera suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó algunos pasos acercándose hasta la entrada de la cueva, supuso que era Lucifer. ¿Pero como es que se escuchaban tan pesados? Como si él encargado de hacerlos fuese un ser de gran tamaño y peso.

Sam se concentró, su lado cazador salió a frote de inmediato, poniéndose en guardia instintivamente, a pesar del peso y mareo en su cuerpo, tratando de reconocer que clase de criatura podría estar al acecho, unos segundos bastante angustiantes en lo que la bestia se presentaba en la entrada de la cueva, era un oso de pelaje muy negro.

“Mierda mierda mierda ” dijo la mente de Sam tratando de pensar en algo rápido, había muchas clases de criaturas no sobrenaturales que podrían matar a un humano sin mucha dificultad, y claramente a la entrada de su refugio, el oso era completamente capaz de hacerlo, no tenía a donde ir y el animal parecía algo tenso, cierto, en ese mundo no existían humanos, era razonable que no hubiera jamás visto algo parecido a un ser humano y podría atacarlo.

Se quedo quieto mientras el sudor frio empezó a recorrerle la espalda y unas imperiosas ganas de vomitar se instalaron en su estomago, el oso gruño tratando de identificarlo como amenaza o presa. 

Y él no poseía ninguna clase de arma o manera de defenderse, era patético de cierta manera, luchado tantos años contra monstros de los mas variados tipos, contra demonios y ángeles, viene un simple y ordinario oso para hacer de forma rápida y sencilla lo que otros no pudieron.

Trago en seco esperando el debate del animal, que al parecer no le agradaba su presencia, gruño en dirección de Sam mientras avanzaba dentro de la cueva, el castaño se acurruco en la fría piedra que daba con su espalda, esperando.

\- ¡Hey! – pero la voz distante de Lucifer rompió el dramático momento, mientras un ruido sordo se escucho seguido por el sonido característico de una piedra caer, segundos después el mismo par de ruidos se hizo constante tres veces más - ¡Cosa insignificante! – volvió a exclamar el diablo al parecer fuera de la cueva.

Al oso no le gustaron las pedradas, quien enojado cambio de dirección hacia lo que le molestaba, Lucifer no tardo en dar una certera pedrada en el ojo del animal, quien gimoteo de dolor, al parecer el ángel caído tenía muy buena puntería. El oso enfadado empezó a trotar con rapidez para perseguir a quien le lastimo.

Sam pudo llegar a salir con dificultad a la boca de la cueva para ver como el diablo corría tratando de llamar la atención del oso y lo alejaba de la cueva en el proceso. 

\- ¡Quédate ahí Samuel! –le gritó a viva voz. Sam enarcó una ceja al notar la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Lucifer ¿Quién podría estar sonriendo mientras un oso gigante lo persigue por detrás? Como si fuese una especie juego.

Lucifer siguió corriendo, de alguna forma u otra el oso se estaba acercando cada vez más hacía él. Finalmente, y luego de dar tantas vueltas alrededor del lugar Lucifer se lanzó contra un gran manzano que comenzó a trepar con desesperación, a lo que el Oso se abalanzó contra el tronco, dando un zarpazo con sus enormes garras pero no alcanzó a arañar ninguna parte del cuerpo de Lucifer.

Sam no sabía si reír o asustarse. Jamás creería que el demonio se iba a trepar a un árbol para escapar de un oso…

-Oye bestia.-le provocó el demonio con burla, sacándole la lengua. El oso gruño molesto y dio otro zarpazo en falso, Lucifer siguió trepando hasta llegar al inició de una rama bastante gruesa. El oso se inclinó y comenzó a agitar el manzano , haciendo que Lucifer se balanceara de un lado a otro, sin embargo no se dejó caer, unas cuantas manzanas cayeron, algunas sobre la cabeza de la bestia, haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

El oso dejó de sacudir el árbol por unos momentos, lanzando gruñidos a todos lados. Entonces Lucifer estiró su brazo y comenzó a sacar manzanas. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a lanzar manzana tras manzana sobre el oso, golpeando directamente en su cabeza. El pobre oso seguía gruñendo sin poder resistir los golpes de los proyectiles.

Lucifer siguió ametrallándolo con manzana tras manzana hasta que el animal decidió que no iba a conseguir nada y salió corriendo del árbol, mientras Lucifer seguía lanzándole manzanas para que se alejara aun más.

Sam observó todo, apoyándose contra la boca de la cueva. Con suerte aun se podía mantener el píe.

Lucifer se quedó unos cuantos minutos aun en el árbol, asegurándose de que el oso ya no estaba cerca del lugar. Una vez seguro Lucifer se lanzo con cuidado de la rama, cayendo sobre sus pies, solo protegido por sus calcetas blancas.

Con calma se aproximó hasta Sam, quien seguía mirándole desde la entrada de la cueva, parecía algo sorprendido a juzgar por su expresión en el rostro-Buen espectáculo ¿Eh?-dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

Sam asintió con lentitud., dando un ligero suspiro.-Gracias…-fue la primera vez que le dio las gracias a Lucifer y ni se dio cuenta de eso.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.-Había que rescatar a la princesa.-le contestó, bromista por lo que se gano una mala mirada por parte de Sam.-Oh vamos no me mires así, puse mi humana vida en peligro por ti Sammy.-

Sam rodó sus ojos.-Como sea…¿Y la comida?¿Y la leña?-le preguntó con voz baja.

-¿Te refieres a manzanas, peras y demás cosas de colores bonitos? Oh y los palitos…-dijo con sarcasmo mientras estiraba su brazo y apuntaba hacía el otro lado.-Por allá.-

-Bien, te ayudare a con eso entonces.-dijo con simpleza pero Lucifer le detuvo inmediatamente.

-No lo creo Sam, vuelve adentro y espera.-le dijo, Sam no pudo evitar notar el tono autoritario y serio que Lucifer uso al decir esas palabras.-Yo me encargare.-  
Sam arrugó la frente.-Pero…Te demoraras, no tienes nada para cagar todas esas cosas.-protestó Sam, antes de toser. Lucifer se quedó mirándole, esperando a que terminara.

Y antes de que lo supiera, Lucifer se estaba despojando de su camiseta oscura, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Sam nunca lo había notado pero el cuerpo de Nick no era el de un hombre muy musculoso, claro tenía su pecho y torso bien formado y torneado pero no podía ser comparable con el suyo o el de Dean.  
Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos. Sin poder despegar su mirada de aquella piel. Hasta que la voz de Lucifer hizo que bajara al mundo real.

\- ¿Ya te dio algún ataque? – preguntó el diablo levantando una ceja burlonamente.

\- ¡Solo estaba pensado! – dijo Sam entrando de nuevo a la cueva con un pequeño calor en las mejillas, el diablo negó con la cabeza y fue por las cosas que dejo tiradas cuando fue a salvar a Sam, aun la adrenalina estaba en su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas y una sensación entre agradable y molesta en el estomago, sabía que el oso pudo haberlo hecho picadillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no le importo mucho en el momento, simplemente evitar tragedias. Y Dios sabía que si Sam Winchester moría, él también lo haría.

Literalmente.

Dio un suspiro mientras en su camiseta recogía las frutas y le hacia un nudo, volvió con los leños amontonándolos de nuevo para llevárselos, puso la camiseta arriba de estos, y con equilibrio se encamino de nuevo a la cueva. Al llegar a esta, vio a Sam descansando como podía en la fría piedra, cuando el cazador noto su presencia, se levanto como pudo para poder prender la fogata.

\- ¿No puedes utilizar algunas ramas y hojas como cama? – pregunto Lucifer cuando la idea vino de repente a su mente.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

\- Ugh – Sam parecía procesar la información – Creo que si – contesto sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de darse de golpes a la pared.

\- Bueno… iré por alguna antes de que oscurezca – dice Lucifer mientras regresaba a la naturaleza afuera de la cueva para encontrar algún arbusto o árbol de ramas delgadas y muchas hojas, al final lo encontró, las ramas al ser tiernas y jóvenes todavía, eran fáciles para romper, se encargo de llevar suficientes.

Cuando regresó de nuevo, la fogata ya estaba prendida, calentando el interior, iluminando la cara de Sam quien parecía concentrado.

\- ¡Ya volví! – anunció Lucifer mientras deja las ramas en donde Sam duerme habitualmente.

\- Gracias – murmuró Sam mientras dividía la fruta entre los dos, Lucifer decidió no contestar y se concentró en comer.

Cuando se hubo acabado, Sam acomodo las ramas cerca del fuego, si que estas corrieran el riesgo de quemarse, dejo la cazadora donde estaría su espalda y empezó a dormitar, sintiéndose mucho mejor y descansado el cuerpo, aun cuando tenía un poco congestionada la garganta. Lucifer volvió a ponerse su camiseta, y se puso a dormir en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

**Día 5**

Cuando se levanto ese día pudo notar que aunque el resfriado persistía, su cuerpo parecía un poco más descansado que en los anteriores tres días, lo cual fue un alivio, las hojas realmente hacían un buen colchón cuando no tenías en donde dormir. Dirigió su vista a la entrada de la cueva, donde Lucifer ya estaba despierto.  
Parecía pensativo, calmado. Comiéndose una manzana mientras veía por fuera de la cueva, el sol brillaba y Sam podía escuchar los pájaros cantar afuera. Y entonces lo pensó, que tal vez en verdad estaban en el jardín del edén.

Claro que en su cabeza no le cabía la idea de que Adán fuera casi comido por un oso. Sam se aclaró la garganta, intentado hablar.

-Es…¿Es verdad?-le preguntó, haciendo que Lucifer se girara hacía él, aun masticando la manzana.-¿Lo de Eva?-

Lucifer tragó, encogiéndose de hombros.-No, yo estaba más preocupado de cuidar a mis hermanos que estar detrás de una zorra ambiciosa.-le contestó-Ella comió esa manzana por su propia conciencia. Yo nunca hice nada para tentarla, ese fue Crawley-le contestó, aunque no sonaba molesto.-Claro que ustedes los humanos, siempre quieren buscar culpables para todo-

Sam elevó una ceja, riendo entre dientes-Tú en verdad nos desprecias ¿No?...-

Lucifer hizo una mueca desinteresada.-No exactamente.-le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más-Digo, ustedes los humanos…-  
-Nosotros, eres humano también-le corrigió Sam.

Lucifer le sacó la lengua, ignorando la corrección.-Ustedes los humanos, son débiles, tontos y se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos-

-Entonces sí nos desprecias-repuso Sam con calma.

Lucifer suspiró pesadamente, mirando a Sam.-Como dije, no exactamente.- Sam elevó una ceja, como si le estuviese pidiendo que se explicara. Lucifer no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para entender la indirecta-Cuando el oso estaba detrás de mí…Me subí a ese árbol y todo-dijo con voz baja, bajando su mirada por unos momentos.-Sentí algo que no había sentido hace…Milenios…Era, acelerado y me sentí…-

Sam rio ligeramente-La adrenalina, eso es lo que sentiste-

Lucifer asintió en entendimiento-Si fuera un ángel, simplemente lo habría hecho explotar pero…Fue…Divertido, ser perseguido por la grasa con patas-le contestó, elevando su mirada hasta Sam, con sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca-Ustedes los humanos saben divertirse-

El resto del día pasó con lentitud, Sam estaba seguro que para el día siguiente ya se sentiría mejor y capaz de continuar el trayecto. Mientras, Lucifer iba y venía de la cueva, trayendo frutas que prácticamente ya era lo único que comían. Sin embargo Sam se moría por algo de carne. En esas idas y venidas de Lucifer, no pudo evitar notar que al parecer esto de ser “chico explorador” tenía encantado a Lucifer, incluso cuando le dijo que se había enterrado algo en el dedo índice parecía emocionado por eso.

-Es una astilla, tienes que sacártela.-le dijo Sam, luego de echar una mirada al dedo.

-Duele.-dijo Lucifer, aunque no era una queja.-¿Cómo se saca?-

\- Con pinzas, pero como no tenemos, puedes tratar de sacártela con los dientes o abrir la herida un poco con la navaja y extraerla, tú escoges – respondió simplemente Sam, el arcángel miro su dedo con curiosidad.

\- Morder hasta sacar la parte donde esta o abrir la carne…– dijo para si pensativamente el diablo, quien tomo la navaja tratando de descifrar donde seria bueno cortar. Si seguía a este paso, al finalizar el día tendría nueve dedos en lugar de diez.

\- Dame eso, yo la sacaré – dice Sam ofreciendo su mano para que Lucifer se la diera, este lo hizo curioso, quería saber como se quitaba ese insignificante pedazo de madera, Sam con cuidado inspecciono mas de cerca el dedo, mirando de diferentes ángulos – Dame la navaja – pidió de nuevo, el diablo se la entró(a estas alturas y con el desgaste, las llaves habían formado un filo algo peligroso), Sam maniobro con sus grandes manos el dedo para dejar la pequeña incrustación a la vista, apretando un poco para hacer un pequeño bulto de carne humana, con la otra mano manejo la navaja, abriendo con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba la astilla, empezando a sangrar en pequeña medida, pero al parecer estaba mas encajada de lo que esperaba y no salió del todo, tendría que succionar.

Llevo el dedo a la boca sin pensarlo mucho, cuando hizo contacto con su lengua, empezó a succionar la zona para sacar el resto, lo saco rápidamente para escupir al suelo y ver el dedo, quien se encontraba en buenas condiciones ahora y sin astilla a la vista.

\- Ya está – respondió Sam concentrándose en la cena.

Para Lucifer fue otra historia, ver como Sam se llevaba su dedo a su boca fue algo totalmente inesperado, también lo fue sentir esa boca caliente y húmeda, la lengua llego a moverse en el proceso dos veces, y la sensación de la succión logro algo raro en él.

Ahora mirando su dedo noto que sentía una clase de cosquillas en el estomago, y aunque quisiera, la imagen de Sam chupando su dedo se quedaría grabada en su mente, y más cuando aparecía cada que cerraba los ojos para poder dormir.

Y no era Adrenalina, definitivamente no lo era.


	3. Parte Tres

****

PARTE 3

**Día 6**

Sam estaba mejorando, claro no estaba en las mejores condiciones para lidiar con un resfriado, pero usar la cazadora de Nick, además de las botas y reposar ya estaba funcionando, aunque cosas como tener que caminar diez minutos hasta el rio para beber agua e hidratarse le cansaban de sobremanera. Lentamente se estaba recuperando así que decidió que ya era de hora de seguir con el viaje.

-Como quieras.-le respondió Lucifer cuando le contó su decisión.

Luego de desayunar, frutas como siempre. Alistaron todo para seguir con el viaje, decidieron que Sam debía quedarse con las botas, no es que a Lucifer le molestara mucho. Sus pies estaban algo protegidos por las calcetas, ya sucias y manchadas de tanta tierra pero protegidos al fin y al cabo.

-Así que ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?-le preguntó, intentando recordar hacía que dirección se suponía tenían que dirigirse para llegar al portal.

-Al oeste- respondió Lucifer con voz baja saliendo de la cueva y apuntando con el dedo en la dirección dicha. Sam le siguió, moviéndose entre las piedras de la cueva-Será peligroso, mientras más vayamos al oeste más animales salvajes aparecerán-

Sam se encogió de brazos-Podemos lidiar con ellos-

Lucifer resopló con gracia.-Claro, porque dominaste totalmente a ese oso Sammy.-

-No me digas Sammy.-le corrigió al instante Sam con evidente molestia.-Y tu tampoco lo hiciste mejor ¿Manzanas Lucifer?-

-Mal agradecido.-

Sam rodo los ojos con gracia.-El todo poderoso creador del infierno espantando a un oso con manzanas…-se burló, saliendo de la cueva y liderando el camino. Lucifer le siguió con rapidez, Sam estaba burlándose de él, jugando con él.

Oh pero si alguien sabía como ser molesto, ese alguien era él. 

-¿Quieres ir una canción Sammy? Me sé “Starway to heaven de memoria”-le dijo animosamente, fingiendo amabilidad. Y antes de que Sam pudiera protestar, Lucifer ya estaba cantando.

Y así continuaron el sexto día en el jardín del edén.

**Día 7**

Sam pensaba que pasar la noche en medio de un lugar tan a la intemperie sería demasiado peligroso, sobretodo porque durante el trayecto no pudieron evitar toparse con algunos animales…Específicamente dos lobos y un oso más grande que el anterior pero que lograron evitar al dar una vuelta más larga alrededor de él. Así que al final decidieron dormir en medio de dos árboles y continuar durante la mañana.

Sam se levantó primero, su cabeza dolía. No solo por la incomoda posición en la que había dormido, apoyado contra el árbol y por la gripe que aun calaba en su cuerpo sin embargo su molestia no era principalmente por ello.

Sino por esa molestia y horrible canción pegada en su cabeza, no importó cuantas veces Sam le pidió a Lucifer que se callara, este no lo hizo y simplemente siguió cantando. Solo deteniéndose para cuando se encontraron con los lobos y el oso a medio camino.  
 _“And as we wind on down the road”_

-Ohh Dios…-murmuró pasándose una mano por el rostro. Genial, ahora la estúpida canción se le había pegado en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que cante “ All out of love”?-le preguntó Lucifer, aparentemente ya despierto. Sam negó rápidamente con su cabeza-Es la mejor canción en la historia del universo, y eso que he escuchado muchas-

-Oh por favor, no destruyas esa canción también- pero Lucifer no le hizo caso y decidió cantar nuevamente.

Durante el resto del día Sam luchó por arrancar la letra de la canción de su cabeza, pero no hubo caso.

**Día 8**  
Habían avanzado algunos kilómetros más, esa noche habían tomado como refugio una grieta en una gran piedra rodeada de algunos arbustos de bayas silvestres, no era muy grande dado que los dos podían tocarse los pies, la fogata fue puesta en el exterior, el dolor muscular fue menos debido a las ramas que arrancaron y pusieron en el interior.

\- Estoy harto del pescado – fue lo que dijo Lucifer, cuando estaban en proceso de ir a pescar a un riachuelo cercano-No me gusta el sabor que deja-

\- Mata con una pedrada tu comida y ya veremos – responde simplemente Sam con algo de sarcasmo, caminando hacia el riachuelo.

\- Eso podría funcionar – pero al parecer el diablo se lo tomo literalmente, empezando a tomar piedras en el camino siguiendo a Sam.

Al llegar, Sam se dio cuenta de algunos arboles frutales cercanos, y aprovecho para arrancar algunos antes de ir a pescar, porque dudaba que Lucifer fuera a atrapar algo. Sin embargo, un chirrido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, le di– dijo con orgullo Lucifer, parecía agradado.

\- ¿A que le diste? – pregunta con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su compañero de viaje , que tenia un conejo entre sus manos, vivo aun.

\- La comida– amplia su sonrisa mientras acomoda entre sus manos el cuerpo y la cabeza, con un rápido movimiento, le rompió el cuello al conejo, haciendo un ruido un tanto espeluznante-Es divertido como suena cuando le rompes el cuello-agregó.

Sam hizo un gesto de desaprobación pero no dijo nada, él le dio la idea después de todo, tomo la fruta de regreso al campamento mientras Lucifer movía con alegría su comida, como si hubiera sido una gran victoria.

Ese día comieron y cenaron conejo a la leña, además de eso Sam aprendió que Lucifer a pesar de ser “humano” no había dejado de ser espeluznante.

**Día 9**

\- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó Lucifer, apresurando el paso, estaba mojado hasta en lugares incómodos, Sam no era diferente, tenía menos ropa y más expuesto a la lluvia, ninguno de los dos pudo haber predicho que llovería, la mañana se veía soleado y normal, pero al atardecer las nubes empezaron a formarse en el cielo, y gran cantidad de agua empezó a caer, empapándolos.

\- Tenemos que buscar algún refugio – dijo Sam, tratando de ver de entre la lluvia, el suelo se estaba poniendo demasiado resbaloso y eran presa fácil de los rayos.

\- No veo nada que nos pueda proteger – resopla molesta el diablo, odiaba la sensación de inutilidad y de ser presa fácil de los elementos, él nunca tuvo que sufrir antes por eso.

\- Creo qu… - Sam no pudo completar lo que decía porque se resbalo con el lodo, Lucifer trató de evitar que Sam cayera , tomándolo del brazo pero ya era demasiado tarde y ambos comenzaron a caer abruptamente por una clase de barranco. En el camino cuesta abajo había ramas y piedras de todas las texturas y tamaños, generándoles golpes y arañazos contra sus cuerpos.

Y finalmente, cayeron de golpe contra el suelo. Todo el peso de Sam sobre el de Lucifer quien no pudo evitar soltar varios gruñidos de dolor. Sam aun estaba recuperándose de la estrepitosa caída sin darse cuenta que su peso estaba lastimando a Lucifer.

-Joder…S...Sam.-gruñó Lucifer de malas ganas.-¡Sam!-gritó enojado. Cosa que hizo que Sam diera un salto de sobre Lucifer con brusquedad, haciendo que este volviera a gruñir.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, y por un momento se olvidó de todo. De la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabello, del dolor en sus músculos y de los gruñidos de Lucifer. Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de calmarse, moviendo su mirada por todos los lugares. Habían caído de un barranco... Se revisó a sí mismo, tenía algunos rasguños y estaba manchado de barro, la cazadora que usaba estaba llena de barro además de mojada, también sentía una fuerte presión y dolor detrás de su cabeza. Se tocó con cuidado la frente y gruñó con disgusto, un moretón tal vez.

-Sam.-le llamó Lucifer con voz baja, removiéndose un poco.

Sam se giró de golpe hasta Lucifer, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de barro al igual que él, la lluvia mojándolo entero. Sam se apresuró hasta él, arrodillándose hasta su lado. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, tenía un feo rasguño en su rostro además de un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz. Y un moretón en la frente, bastante hinchado.-Hey.-le llamó Sam, intentando captar su atención, y dándole un pequeño golpe en su mejilla.-Hey no te duermas, tenemos que encontrar algún lugar para descansar.-

- _Im all out of love…._ -murmuró, luchando por no cerrar sus ojos.- _Im So lost without you…_ -

Sam arrugó el cejo, dándole una otro pequeño golpe en la mejilla.-Vamos, no es momento de cantar…-dijo pasando un brazo por debajo del torso de Lucifer sin importarle mancharse con más lodo y haciendo fuerza para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo.-Oh joder eres pesado.-gruñó Sam.

- _I know you were right_.-murmuró Lucifer nuevamente y siguió cantando. Sam lo ignoró, tal vez Lucifer simplemente se había golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza.

Sam lo ayudó a caminar, sin importarle que la lluvia cayera sobre sus cabezas. No veía nada, ni un solo lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, solo algunos árboles que apenas podían parar las gotas de agua.-Mierda…-maldijo Sam por lo bajo. Dudó unos momentos por donde ir y finalmente decidió caminar hasta los árboles, las ramas de los árboles eran mejor que nada.

Hizo más firme el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Lucifer y continuó hasta él árbol, cuando finalmente llegaron soltó a Lucifer, haciendo que este se sentara apoyado contra el troncho del árbol. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para protegerlos un poco de la lluvia, además. No tenía energías y probablemente Lucifer había tenido una fea contusión.

Joder que estaba cantando, eso no puede ser nada bueno ¿No?

-Esperaremos aquí…-murmuró Sam con cansancio, hacía frío pero por suerte estaba pegado a Lucifer, compartiendo el calor que se podían proporcionar el uno al otro. Lucifer había dejado de cantar y sus ojos estaban cerrados, por su respiración Sam juzgó que estaba durmiendo.

Hizo una mueca, entre una sonrisa amargada y de dolor. Estiró su mano y limpió la sangre bajo la nariz de Lucifer. 

Y entonces lloró. No porque sintiera tristeza, no porque Lucifer estuviera medio muerto a su lado y todo su cuerpo le doliese. Sino porque se sentía perdido, no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Estaba perdido.

**Día 10**

La ciencia de romper emocionalmente a una persona a los ojos de Lucifer era una cosa muy sencilla. Lo primero es analizar al objetivo, leer su historia y entender sus conexiones. Para Lucifer, Sam Winchester era un chico fácil de entender psicológicamente.

Inseguro, anti social, ensimismado en su propio idealismo de normalidad del cual Lucifer se largaba a reír, vamos que él no conocía a ningún ser normal (ni siquiera sobrenatural) con problemas de beber sangre demoniaca. Su única conexión a tierra y por decir algo, su luz de la razón, era Dean que a sí mismo necesitaba el control emocional que Sam le proporcionaba pero sí había algo que Lucifer entendía de sobre manera era que estos dos tenían una relación donde se necesitaban, no de manera física pero sí conocer el paradero y el estado del otro.

Por eso Lucifer sabía que cada día que pasaba Sam se quebraba un poco más, abriéndose a él, porque lo necesitaba. Porque Sam quería volver a su universo y lo necesitaba, pero tal universo ya no existía, así que Lucifer hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. 

Engañar.

Conocía el jardín del edén como la palma de su mano, en efecto se estaban dirigiendo al oeste pero Lucifer eligió con cuidado el camino más peligroso de todos, con barrancos y pendientes, era un camino largo y aunque no tenía la seguridad, y sí la naturaleza estaba de su lado “algo sucedería”.  
Y ese algo sucedió.

Claro que él esperaba que Sam fuese el de la fea caída y de la horrible contusión en la cabeza, así que su plan no salió tal como esperaba. Pero esos son los riesgos de lanzar una moneda a las manos del destino.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una voz a su lado, era Sam, quien parecía bastante cansado y con los ojos rojos, Lucifer se preguntó si el humano había estado llorando pero no comentó nada.

-Me duele todo– dijo Lucifer tratando de levantarse un poco, pero le dieron unas ansias terribles de vomitar lo poco que tenía en su estomago y volvió a su lugar.-Jodida humanidad…-gruñó en un murmullo ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan débiles?

\- Mejor no te muevas – Sam le ayudo a acomodarse en el árbol, aun luchando por no enviar al suelo lo que comió el día anterior, el castaño se aseguro que Lucifer estuviera estable echando un rápido vistazo a sus heridas. Gracias a los que sea, nadie tuvo alguna lesión más fuerte, pero como estaba el físico del diablo, no iban a poder continuar por el momento – Tenemos que buscar un mejor refugio, quédate aquí– como si pudiera moverse.

Una vez que se Sam se alejó, Lucifer trato de nuevo de ponerse de pie, aguantando los mareos y tratando de sacar fuerza de su cuerpo maltratado, pudo ponerse en pie, pero también se dio cuenta que el tobillo derecho le dolía más que todo el cuerpo, levantándolo un poco, se recostó en la corteza del árbol con el brazo y parte de la espalda, esperando.

Algunos minutos después Sam apareció.

\- He encontrado una cueva , vamos – fue su única respuesta mientras juntaba lo poco que tenían y avanzaba un poco, Lucifer trato de caminar, pero su tobillo no estaba en acuerdo.

Lucifer gruñó de dolor, haciendo una mueca incomoda. Sam se giró a verle.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Sam a Lucifer, quien levantaba una de sus extremidades del suelo.

\- Duele gustosamente Sammt-le contestó sarcástico a lo que Sam simplemente resopló con sus labios.

\- Bien, te ayudo – se acercó, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Lucifer para que apoyara su peso. Caminaron un tramo hasta llegar a una cueva, Sam dejo a Lucifer a la entrada, donde se encontraban unas rocas – Déjame ver – señalando obviamente el pie, Lucifer simplemente se dejó, Sam quito la calceta y se encontró con un pie ligeramente hinchado y con un simple moretón.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso Lucifer, viendo el estado de su extremidad.

\- Una torcedura, pero no parece grave, en tres o cuatro días estarás bien, pero debo hacer algo sino probablemente no podrás caminar bien, aun cuando se cure en su totalidad…-murmuró Sam sin apartar la mirada del pie, entonces tocó el punto de la torcedura a lo que Lucifer gruñó. Estaba tocándolo.

-¿Y?-

-No te va a gustar, deberías mirar a otro lado.-le dijo Sam en voz baja a lo que Lucifer elevó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por...? –

¡Crack!

-¡DIOS!-gritó Lucifer adolorido cosa que a Sam le divirtió y rio entre dientes. Entonces Lucifer notó que los ojos de Sam ya no estaban enrojecidos y algo cálido se coló en él al saber eso.-Eres un maldito sangre fría Sam Winchester….-

Sam volvió a reír, rodando sus ojos.-Funciona mejor si se hace desprevenido.-le contestó levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la cueva.-Iré…Por algunas cosas.-  
Lucifer simplemente se encogió de hombros y permaneció en su lugar, su tobillo aun le dolía pero al menos estaba mejor que antes, solo Lucifer entonces se volvió a recordar que los humanos eran tan débil….Solo que ahora él era un humano también y Sam le acababa de acomodar el tobillo.  
Algo irónico tenía que haber en aquello ¿No?

Un par de horas después Sam volvió, pensó que iba a encontrar a Lucifer durmiendo pero al contrario, el demonio se veía bastante interesando en su juego de lanzar piedras contra el extremo de la pared.

Sam se quedó viéndole por un par de segundos, estaba oscureciendo pero aun así podía ver el cabello de Lucifer, era rubio y mucho más claro que el de Dean.  
Dean.

Algo en eso hizo que una sensación pesada le atravesara el cuerpo.

-¿Sam?-le llamó Lucifer al percatarse de su presencia.

Sam simplemente sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de no botar las tres manzanas sobre sus brazos.-Eh…No encontré mucho.-le dijo, aclarándose la garganta.  
Lucifer ladeó un poco su cabeza, despreocupado.-Habrá que ayunar entonces.-dijo con simpleza a lo que Sam se aproximó y le tendió una manzana.-¿No harás una fogata?-

-No tengo energías.-dijo, dándole una mordida la manzana.

Lucifer se quedó mirándole, no muy interesado en la manzana entre sus manos.-Pero tienes frío.-

Sam rodó sus ojos, exasperado.-Pero no tengo energías, y me siento sucio.-le contestó duramente, tal vez con demasiada dureza. Se sintió como si le hubiera hablado mal a un niño de cinco años.

¿Es que había diferencia?

-¿Podemos simplemente dormir? Estamos retrasados y…Durmamos ¿Bien?-le dijo, esta vez más suave. Lucifer no dijo nada y simplemente cambió su mirada a la manzana y comenzó a comer, con eso Sam se quedó satisfecho y se terminó su comida.

Si es que a comida se le podía llamar una sola manzana, la otra pensaba guardarla para la mañana.

Lucifer suspiró pesadamente, miró a Sam que lentamente comenzaba cerrar sus ojos-Eres toda una maldita princesa Sam-gruñó mientras luchaba por pararse, apoyando su mano en la pared de la cueva.

Sam le miró confuso.-¿Qué estas haciendo? Detente.-

Pero Lucifer no se detuvo y finalmente se pudo parar completamente, entonces comenzó a caminar los pocos metros que lo separaban de Sam.-Haciéndonos un favor.-le contestó y con mucha lentitud se sentó a su lado.-¿Tienes frío? Pues yo también, así que mejor juntos.-

Sam le miró extrañado ¿Lucifer quería dormir a su lado? Se preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. Sintió como el demonio-ahora hombre- se pega más hacía él, olía horrible. Bueno, ambos olían más que horrible ¿Cuánto llevaban sin bañarse? Ni siquiera la lluvia pudo refrescarlo un poco, con eso se prometió buscar lo más pronto posible un rio y bañarse de una buena vez….Tal vez lavar sus ropas pero eso implicaría estar desnudo, enfrente de Lucifer.

No.

-¿Crees que podré caminar mejor por la mañana?-le preguntó Lucifer, rompiendo el como silencio entre ellos.

Sam no le miró.-No lo sé…Pero no podemos esperar, hemos perdido camino ¿No? Caímos por un barranco, literalmente.-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros-Dame hasta la mañana entonces-le dijo intentando sonar animado, aunque Sam no se lo creyó-Soy el hombre más fuerte de todos-  
Sam resopló-Dijiste que los humanos somos débiles.-

Lucifer le miró, sonriendo altivamente-Pero yo soy él más fuerte, lo que me hace menos débil que la mayoría.-

Sam no dijo nada, conteniendo una diminuta risa.-Lo que digas.-

Porque Lucifer sabía romper emocionalmente a las personas y con aquella conversación. Porque Sam le respondió, supo que él era la única persona capaz de confortarlo, aun en el silencio aun en el hambre y en el dolor.

Sam le necesitaba.

**Día 11**

Como Lucifer supuso, su tobillo dolía, mucho más que el día anterior pero lo único que dijo cuando Sam le preguntó fue “Mejorando”.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana Sam salió a buscar algunas cosas más para comer mientras él esperaba dentro de la cueva, tratando de aguantar el maldito dolor que le recorría por toda la pierna.

Y antes de que lo supiera Sam ya estaba de regreso. Lucifer ni siquiera se volteó a verle cuando lo sintió.

\- ¿Qué has traído del supermercado Julia? ¿Frutas y verduras? – dijo sarcásticamente el diablo, tratando de no demostrar debilidad, Sam no entendió la referencia a Julia Child.

\- Que va, he traído tu comida favorita – respondió Sam con sarcasmo el castaño, Lucifer ahora volteo para ver el pescado que traía en las manos, un pequeño quejido salió de su boca. Sam mientras tanto dejaba caer varias frutas al suelo sin delicadeza, el diablo puedo notar que la ropa y el cuerpo de su compañero estaban limpios, quizás se había dado un baño aprovechando el paseo al rio.

\- ¿Estuvo buena la ducha? – preguntó acomodándose lo mejor que pudo.

\- Si, y quizás deberías tener una también. Hueles horrible. – dijo Sam acomodando ramas para prender la fogata y hacer el pescado comestible – Ahora, ven y empieza a comer – dijo mientras dejaba algunas frutas al lado de la fogata.

\- Uhm – murmuro el diablo viendo la distancia entre donde estaba y la fogata. Tragándose el dolor, empezó a caminar para llegar a su objetivo, cuando lo logro se dejo caer con cuidado soltando algunos suspiros lastimeros que no sabia que podía hacer.

\- Si no puedes caminar, no deberías esforzarte de más – fue el útil consejo de Sam, Lucifer simplemente resopló con sus labios, no era un inútil.


	4. Parte Cuatro

****

PARTE 4

**Día 12**

Para Sam no era divertido o placentero tener que retrasar el viaje, solo quedaban nueve días y al parecer bastante por recorrer aun pero de nada servía que siguiera solo y terminara perdiéndose en el gran(pero horrible, según Sam) jardín del edén así que como el hombre paciente que era, decidió esperar.

Lucifer apenas se movía y su tobillo no parecía mejor de lo que estaba el día anterior, sin embargo cuando le preguntó Lucifer simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió “He sufrido cosas peores” Sam no quiso saber que cosas así que simplemente se calló salió de la cueva con el mismo silencio que entró.

El gran-lord-señor del caos y creador del dolor Lucifer simplemente se quedó mirándole mientras desaparecía en la entrada. Tenía la certeza de que Sam estaba volviendo al río para darse otro baño.

Y eso a Lucifer le daba mucha curiosidad.

Esperó a unos minutos, cerciorándose de que Sam estuviese lo suficientemente lejos y no se diera cuenta que podía pararse por sí mismo y que de hecho, su tobillo no le dolía tanto como aparentaba. De hecho, podía caminar de lo más bien.

Con un poco de dificultad apoyó su mano contra la pared de la cueva y se puso de pie con lentitud, al principio se sintió un poco mareado porque había estado todo el día sentado, apenas moviéndose de su lugar. Unos pocos pasos y ya estaba fuera de la cueva, un gran destello de luz le cegó la vista por unos largos segundos y apenas se movió.

-Maldito edén, siempre te odié-maldijo por lo bajo a lo que comenzaba a moverse nuevamente en dirección hasta las orillas del rio, intuyó que Sam estaría más al fondo cerca de la orilla también, era un río bastante grande aunque la corriente era muy fuerte. La verdad, Lucifer no sabía que estaba haciendo, era uno de esos momentos donde la curiosidad humana recién despertaba le hacía comportarse de maneras que no entendía.

Allí estaba Sam, parte de su ropa a la orilla del rio y él bañándose a unos pocos metros de distancia, Lucifer estaba cautelosamente escondido detrás de un arbusto con su cabeza asomada y con un apetito sexual horrible del cual no tenía sospecha que existía en su cuerpo.

Esa piel bronceada de Sam, sumado al contraste que hacía con el agua era simplemente perfecto a los ojos de Lucifer. Una espalda ancha, y unos brazos fuertes. Lucifer se quedó viendo esa parte por un segundo, tratando de tranquilizarse para no ser descubierto como la serpiente rastrera que era. Un segundo después Sam se dio media vuelta y comenzó a restregarse su piel con suavidad, dejando caer el agua clara y limpia por todo su cuerpo.

Oh y esos pectorales, tan definidos además de esos oscuros pezones terminaron de calentar la entrepierna de Lucifer pero estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su propia erección.

Un sucio pensamiento pasó por la mente del diablo, pensando en cuanto le gustaría sacarse su ropa, meterse al rio y tocar con sus manos cada parte de esos músculos perfectos ¿Cómo sonaría Sam si le tocase? ¿Gemiría? Sí, claro que lo haría y Lucifer sería el responsable de esos sonidos.

Sam se volteó nuevamente y comenzó masajear su trasero con sus manos, mientras bajaba sus manos hacía su entrepierna, no estaba masturbándose o tocándose de manera lasciva, simplemente se estaba lavando, pero cuanto le hubiera gustado a Lucifer meter su mano entre esas piernas y acariciar lo que tenía allí.

Hacerle gritar su nombre.

Lucifer estuvo mucho más rato embrujado, deleitando su mirada con el cuerpo de Sam que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lanzó un gran y largo gemido y terminó eyaculando en sus pantalones.

-¿Hola?-preguntó en voz alta Sam, girándose con rapidez.

Lucifer maldijo en voz baja, bajando su mirada hasta su entrepierna-Mierda-gruñó.

Un segundo después Sam salió del agua y se quedó sentando junto a su ropa, esperando a que el sol secara su cuerpo pero parecía algo nervioso. Lucifer tragó saliva y se paró en cuclillas, caminando con rapidez de vuelta a la cueva.

Tenía que limpiarse, con hojas, frutas lo que fuera pero tenía que hacerlo.

**Día 13**

-¿Vamos bien? ¿Tú tobillo?-preguntó Sam, volviendo su mirada a Lucifer, era la tercera que vez preguntaba desde que había dejado la cueva, había salido durante la mañana y ahora el sol estaba pegando de fuertemente.

\- No soy un inválido, puedo caminar – murmuró Lucifer, después de todo, su tobillo volvía a tener un aspecto humano, el diablo contuvo una risa irónica ante esto, quizás no podía caminar tan rápido como antaño, pero ya no le dolía ni le causaba piquetes de malestar.

\- Solo me aseguro, ya perdimos bastantes días – murmura el castaño ignorando al diablo, el mencionado solo rodo los ojos.

Hubo unos pequeños minutos de silencio, solo roto por las pisadas en el pasto y los sonidos de la vida al alrededor, ya que a pesar de que era el Edén, Sam tenía que afirmar que era un poco espeluznante solo ser dos personas en este inmenso mundo verde.

Solo él y Lucifer…Alguien tenía que hacer un chiste sobre aquello.

\- Más te vale no romperte otra cosa, no pienso cargarte en mi espalda - hizo la declaración como un sustituto a la pregunta, sabía que Lucifer haría un berrinche si volvía preguntar. 

\- Tú solo sigue caminando alce – contestó el arcángel a la espalda de Sam, sin que este contara siquiera, que con su declaración había hecho volar la imaginación del diablo.

Porque a Lucifer le gustaba observar el torso de Sam, claro cuando podía porque siempre se abrochaba la cazadora pero algunas vece durante el día, probablemente por el calor Sam baja el cierre de la cazadora y Lucifer podía deleitar sus ojos. Y era algo extraño porque jamás había experimentado esa clase de deseo antes.

Pero trataba de no pensar en el por qué ¿Es que acaso habría que existir una razón mayor? Claro que no, simplemente le gustaba. Le gustaba posar su mirada cuando Sam miraba para otro lado y él podía recorrer esa piel con sus ojos, luego pensaba cuanto le gustaría tocarla.

-Estás muy callado-murmuró Sam sin dejar de caminar-

Lucifer suspiró-Nada importante-

**Día 14**

Sam había caído en la cuenta que Lucifer no parecía ser tan hablador como imaginaba, y eso que ya llevaban catorce días juntos. No exactamente juntos, sino más bien como compañeros. Así al menos prefería verlo Sam. Claro si tuviese elección preferiría no tener que ser compañero de Lucifer, ni estar metido en el jardín del edén pero no es como si pudiera ir en contra de los deseos de Dios, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que no podía.

El jardín del edén, de paradisiaco no tenía absolutamente nada ¿Dónde estaban los abundantes árboles con frutas? ¿Los animales amistosos y cariñosos? Porque por lo que podía recordar, más de un animal había intentando matarlo durante el viaje. Sumado a eso con el inexplicable clima y el extraño paisaje que aunque resultaba agradable en más de una ocasión le causó dolores de cabeza.

Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser un gran río, Sam con suerte podía ver el otro extremo de la orilla y la continuación del camino.

-¿Cómo vamos a seguir?-preguntó Sam con suavidad sin girarse a ver a Lucifer que tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

Y entonces Lucifer sintió unas ganas enormes de soltarte toda la verdad a Sam, que no habían portales, que no había un mágico puente hacía el otro mundo y que ciertamente, jamás volvería a ver a Dean, y que claro, estaban condenados a vivir en el paraíso por el resto de sus vidas.

Lo cual a Lucifer no le gustaba mucho, sí, vale podía tener este nuevo mundo para él ¿Y qué? De todas formas iba a morir de alguna cosa porque era humano ¿De qué le servía?

Pero lamentablemente, se le habían acabado las formas de engañar a Dios ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le había perdonado, tal vez podría ser el hijo prodigo que Dios siempre quiso (pero que una mujer fea y con grandes senos le prohibió)

El punto es…El punto es que Lucifer dijo lo siguiente.

-¿Nadando?-sugirió Lucifer de repente y Sam le miró incrédulo.

-Ni siquiera te responderé con algo sarcástico sobre eso.-respondió Sam con una mirada reprobadora que a Lucifer le divirtió tal vez un poquitito(¿chiquito?) pero que claro, supo disimular de lo más bien.-¿No hay otro camino por el qué podamos pasar? O al menos el estrecho se haga más corto.-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y movió un poco su mirada, examinando el lugar donde estaban, necesitaba inventar una mentira.

-¿Y bien?-le dijo Sam, algo exasperado.

-Pues sí y no Sammy.-respondió por fin el diablo con suavidad y Sam agravó su mirada sobre él.

-Es Sam.-le corrigió con dureza.- ¿Y como que sí y no?-

Oh y a esto Lucifer le encantaba, maldito enfermo demonio. 

Comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro y Sam le siguió con su mirada.- Pues sí, hay un camino Sam pero…-

Sam bufó incrédulo, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.-¿Y quieres algo a cambio? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-protestó a lo que Lucifer rodó su mirada.

-Oh por favor no seas tan dramático Sam ¿Qué te voy a pedir? ¿Tú alma acaso?- y eso es algo que podría haber tenido perfecto sentido, para Sam al menos.  
Sam movió sus ojos con exasperación y suspiró.-Vale ¿Qué quieres?-

\- Un beso.-repuso rápidamente y Sam se quedó inmóvil, mirándole con confusión.-Soy curioso, quiero saber como se siente ahora que soy humano.-

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo un beso para decirme donde hay un camino mas corto y llegar a tiempo? ¿Te crees demonio de cruce de caminos o que rayos? – preguntó Sam intentando procesar la extraña petición de Lucifer mientras un toque rosado empezaba a inundar sus mejillas, el mencionado solo levanta una ceja con gesto sarcástico, Sam cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo - Olvida lo que dije – frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh, el impresionante cazador de cosas sobrenaturales, boy scout y defensor de la humanidad, no puede dar un beso – respondió Lucifer desviando la mirada con altivez, sabiendo que estaba tocando el orgullo del Winchester.

\- Bien - acepto Sam mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

De repente una aceleración comenzó a recorrer a Lucifer, especialmente por todo su pecho que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Mientras que sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco, sin razón aparente. En el paraíso justamente a esa hora la temperatura era de unos agradables veinte grados.

Unos pocos después Sam se inclinó lentamente hasta alcanzar los labios de Lucifer, que a pesar del momento pudo notar un pequeño dejo de nerviosismo e indecisión. Podía notarlo, estaban a un solo centímetro, a un solo diminuto e ínfimo centímetro. Entonces, sin miramientos simplemente tiró de su cuello y le besó.  
Era un beso torpe pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, ya que Sam por la sorpresa estaba resistiéndose, sin mucho tacto, Lucifer llego a morder el labio de su compañero, este abrió la boca en un reflejo, donde el diablo pudo probar algo que nunca pudo haber imaginado.

Sin embargo, un golpe en seco en su costado hizo soltar a su presa.

\- ¡Tú bastardo! – gritó furioso el Winchester, quien tenia una herida donde lo había mordido. Y sin embargo, Lucifer se regocijo con una sonrisa en su triunfo.

\- Lo que sea, vámonos – y dándose media vuelta empezando a rodear el río, claro que Sam no se iba a quedar así y siguió maldiciéndole con gritos pero Lucifer no se animó a responder ninguno. Estaba demasiado intentando entender qué era la sensación que tenía en su estomago.

**Día 15**

El desenlace de nuestra historia comenzó con una cosa: El dolor de pies. 

Tal vez Sam lo pudiese disimular pero Lucifer no, claro, podían caminar y caminar en dirección hacia uno de los supuestos portales pero no habría punto en hacerlo ¿No? Después de todo, para Lucifer era una carrera imposible, no existían tales portales y se le acababa el tiempo. Pero todo comenzó por el dolor de pies. Y Lucifer claramente esperaba tener una especie de conversación racional con Sam, durante quince días había intentado crear un lazo afectivo, de amistad, compañerismo o lo que fuese suficiente para que Sam no le matase en el acto.

Y como si fuese cualquier cosa, soltó la bomba cerca del atardecer del decimo quinto día, para esas alturas habían logrado rodear el río y cruzar al otro lado, caminar algo menos de un kilómetro. Estaban entre un sitio hueco entre varios árboles, con una pequeña y diminuta fogata entre ellos. Lucifer tenía su mirada puesta en el fuego, el vivo recuerdo de su creación: El infierno.

Sam por otro lado, simplemente estaba comido un par de nueces, parecía desesperado.

-Sam.-le llamó con un extraño tono sereno en su voz y Sam elevó su mirada hasta Lucifer.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con un tono algo cansando.

Y solo le tomó a Lucifer una oración casi completa para condenar su destino.

-No hay tal cosa como portales, te he estado mintiendo todo el camino y lo siento mucho Sammy pero en seis días moriremos si no…-pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Sam que en menos de un segundo estaba lanzándose hacia él como una fiera.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me ibas a joder! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te odio maldito!-gritó Sam desenfrenado mientras comenzaba a estampar la cabeza del otro contra el piso con demasiada fuerza. Lucifer intentó defenderse pero Sam era demasiado fuerte. No pudo seguir escuchando las maldiciones contra él, apenas alcanzó a notar las lágrimas desesperadas de Sam que terminaron cayendo sobre su rostro. Un pequeño crack en su cabeza sonó y todo se volvió profundamente negro.

Más negro que el infierno pero en aquel momento de oscuridad, no pudo sino sentir angustia, no por su vida. Su vida en estos momentos valía poco, sino por Sam Winchester.

¿Por qué? 

Y fue esa angustia la que terminó por recorrer sus dedos, subiendo por sus manos, brazos hasta sus hombros y de sus hombros al pecho, y del pecho al corazón. Y todo se hizo negro.


	5. Parte Cinco

****

PARTE 5

**Día 16**

Lucifer despertó el decimo sexto día cerca de las doce de la mañana en el mismo lugar donde Sam había estampado su cabeza contra el suelo muchas veces.   
-Oh Joder….-gruñó al sentir una horrible sensación por toda su cabeza.

Le tomó exactamente veinte minutos lograr recuperarse del malestar y tener la fuerza (además de voluntad) suficiente como para poder incorporarse y echar un vistazo al lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Sam no estaba por ningún lado. Entonces, y con mucha lentitud y cuidado pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza, solo para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando.-Ahora sé por qué gritaban tanto…-murmuró, recordando los gritos de esas cientos de personas que sufrían en el infierno al cortarles partes de su cuerpo o lanzarlos al fuego hirviendo.

Claro que no era lo mismo un chichón en la parte trasera de la cabeza que perder una mano o un brazo pero Lucifer seguía siendo el ángel orgulloso y prepotente de antes, con o sin humanidad eso no habría de cambiar.

Sin mucha motivación, empezó a caminar, tratando de dar sentido a lo que haría de ahora en adelante, tratando de buscar alguna señal de Sam pero para su frustración, no le encontró, caminó entre árboles, junto al rio, incluso se escaló a una pequeña cima para tratar de localizar a Sam con su mirada, claro que nada de eso funcionó y para cuando llegó la noche no le quedó de otra que buscar algún árbol y descansar.  
Tal vez al día siguiente tuviese más suerte.

**Día 17**

Al día siguiente, el cuerpo le dolía aun más que el anterior, y su estomago le rugía, todo por no haber comido, ni siquiera se había acordado, todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar a Sam. Prefería no pensar en por qué quería encontrarlo tan desesperadamente, tal vez porque su vida dependía de ello. Su vida dependía de si lograba encontrar a Sam o no.

Comenzó el día buscando algo con que calmar su creciente hambre que le azotaba como un golpe en el estomago. Tardó un poco en encontrar algo comestible pero con lo abundante que era la tierra en esos momentos una vez que halló arboles con fruta y arbustos con algunas bayas no tardó en saciar el hoyo de hambre que tenía en su estomago.

Y el día se ponía mejor y mejor, primero tuvo un accidente con algunas espinas, y ahora que estaba descalzo, estas le dolían, pero se aguanto; se tropezó con una piedra, y tenía un dedo morado, pero se aguanto de nuevo; le pico una hormiga en un dedo de la mano, tenía una bolita roja, y quizás en esta última si alcanzo a soltar un pequeño quejido, pero seguía caminando sin saber muy bien a donde iba.

Solo tenía que encontrar a Sam Winchester.

Cuando pensó que era suficiente de caminar sin rumbo, se puso a descansar un momento, mientras un pequeño sentimiento nacía en su pecho, a veces dejándolo sin respirar.

Soledad.

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta estaba anocheciendo y sintió cansando, y como ya estaba todo oscuro simplemente se decantó a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

**Día 18**

Cuando Lucifer abrió los ojos, no se dio cuenta, como o donde se había quedado dormido, mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en mitad del terreno, sin lugar a dudas, muy expuesto ante todos los elementos. Suspiro sin poder contenerlo.

Se levanto con calma, tratando de hacer que el cuerpo no le doliera horrores, especialmente la cabeza, que parecía que había sido golpeada de nuevo en algún momento de la noche.

En ese momento de soledad, le dieron unas terribles ganas de despotricar a todo y todos.

Se sentía solo. Había pasado mucho tiempo solo en ocasiones cuando era arcángel y jamás se había sentido de la manera en que se sentía durante esos momentos.  
Y si siguiera teniendo sus poderes sin duda habría incendiado todo el maldito paraíso en un mar de llamas, habría hecho explotar a cada uno de los estúpidos animales que se le toparan por delante mientras reía a viva voz, burlándose de la creación de Dios ¿Quién necesitaba a Dios? ¿Quién necesitaba a Sam Winchester?   
Era el maldito diablo, el gran y poderoso destructor de la humanidad.

-Exacto.-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando de la nada sintió como algo golpeaba repentinamente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, justo en su chichón, provocando que lanzara un gran gritó adolorido mientras se giraba violentamente.

Una manzana.

-Sam…-balbuceó sin darse cuenta, y de la nada, todo enojo, ansias de asesinato se esfumaron. 

Sam no le miraba con enojo, ni tampoco con una expresión asesina como la última vez que le vio. Cómo si estuviese herido pero al mismo tiempo no tuviera el valor de decirlo y eso caló hondo en el interior de Lucifer, y un horrible nudo se formó en su estomago.

-Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones…-murmuró Sam sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba.

Lucifer se incorporó lentamente del suelo con ayuda de sus manos y asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.-¿No vas a darme otro golpe en la cabeza?-

Sam rodó su mirada y bufó.-Créeme que quiero pero eso no me va a sacar de este lugar ¿No?-respondió con un ligero mal humor.-Así que quiero la verdad Lucifer.-

-No te va a gustar Sammy.-respondió el otro con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Lo que sea para seguir viviendo y no estar un segundo más contigo.-

Era de noche, aproximadamente las tres de la mañana pero ellos no lo sabían. Solo sabía que estaba muy oscuro y que la única luz que tenían era la de las estrellas.  
Estaban frente a frente, a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Oh y tu esperas que me crea que Dios nos quiere emparejar para crear un nuevo y hermoso mundo?-fue lo primero que dijo cuando Lucifer le terminó de explicar la situación en la que estaban.

-Es la verdad.-repuso Lucifer calmadamente y Sam suspiró.

-No tiene sentido.-

-Para él si lo tiene.-volvió a decir, esta vez Sam se quedó mirándole detenidamente durante unos segundos, por si Lucifer se retractaba de sus palabras.

-Entonces….¿Qué haremos?-murmuró Sam de repente en un tono muy bajo.

-Pues yo tengo una…Idea.-respondió Lucifer aun con la misma calma.-Para volver al otro mundo me refiero-

-Vale…

-Pero no creo que te guste-

**Día 19**

Sam creía que no se podía engañar a un ser omnipotente, por definición alguien omnipotente lo sabe todo y está presente en todos los lugares, incluso en la mente de las personas. Sam creía eso al menos, sin embargo Lucifer simplemente se rió de él cuando le dijo que su idea no iba a resultar, porque Dios todo lo sabe y Dios todo lo ve.

“Eso no es así Sam, si fuera tan poderoso yo no seguiría existiendo ¿No crees? Ni los demonios, solo es como una gran lupa, donde pone el ojo, pone la bala”  
A Sam no le gustó la idea, de hecho lo odiaba, bastante. No iba a mentir, la sola idea de él y Lucifer, como amantes corriendo desnudos por el prado, abrazándose y besándose le daba nauseas.

-Solo tienes que decir que me amas Sammy.-le dijo Lucifer al odio, estaban muy cerca, demasiado excesivamente cerca y Sam se sentía incomodo.

-No te amo…Te odio.-le respondió Sam, haciendo un movimiento para que Lucifer se le quitara de encima pero no había caso, Lucifer simplemente se tomaba su actuación hasta la medula.

-Pero si me quieres Sammy…¿Me has perdonado no? Por mentirte.-volvió a decir y Sam sintió como Lucifer rozaba su lengua ligeramente contra una parte de su oreja.-Ya te dije que lo sentía mucho, sin embargo no tenía otra opción.-

Allí estaban, muy pegado el uno con el otro, Lucifer abrazándole por detrás posesivamente. Se supone que era una actuación, que tenían que mostrarle a Dios que su amor era “real” lo cual era asquerosamente irónico en muchos niveles.

El chico demoniaco y el mismísimo diablo como amantes ¿A que no es gracioso?

Sam dejó que Lucifer le toqueteara todo lo que quisiera y no se movió ni un solo centímetro, se supone que eran una pareja haciendo lo que todas las parejas hacen cuando se levantan durante las mañanas, caricias y mimos. Aunque en su vida había hecho algo así con una mujer, menos aun con un hombre. Pero de hecho, Lucifer estaba dormido.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el sol apenas estaba saliendo, sin embargo Sam no podía dormir.

Espero y espero y espero hasta que lentamente el sol fue cobrando más terreno.

-¿Lucifer?-murmuró, preguntándose si el otro estaba despierto pero no hubo respuesta entonces se removió un poco, convencido de que Lucifer estaba durmiendo.-Hey.-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro con voz cansada.

-Deberíamos levantarnos….-

-Pero tengo sueño Sammy…-

De entrada Sam iba a corregirle cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que poner un poco más de su parte, entonces suspiró.-Pues sigue durmiendo entonces, yo buscare comida para los dos.-le dijo Sam, volteándose para mirar a Lucifer.

-Gracias Sammy, por eso te amo tanto.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Oh por favor…”

-De nada, volveré en un rato entonces.-le contestó, incorporándose del incomodo suelo ¿Cómo Lucifer quería seguir durmiendo? Era horriblemente incomodo, todos los músculos le dolían. Y justo cuando se iba a levantar, Lucifer le tomó de la muñeca.-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿No me vas a dar un beso antes? ¿Y si te come un oso y mueres? Quiero un beso , solo para asegurarme-obvió que era una broma pero a Sam no le gustó nada.  
Sam quiso explotar en muchos pedacitos.

-Claro.-le respondió con la mejor sonrisa que supo poner e inclinó su cabeza para besar ligeramente los carnosos labios de Lucifer, nada apasionado, más bien superficial y se separó

-Que no te coman los osos Sammy.-añadió Lucifer medio embobado.

Sam rio entre dientes y simplemente comenzó a alejarse, sin poder evitar pensar “Lo odio tanto”

No es que Sam sintiera una atracción hacia Lucifer, claro que, eso no tenía nada que ver. Es solo que se sentía tan necesitado…Tan desesperado por algo de placer.  
No tenía nada que ver con Lucifer, no claro que no tenía nada que ver con Lucifer, para nada. Absoluta y claramente que no.

Simplemente no.

-Ahhh….-

Su miembro ya estaba duramente erecto y mojado. Sam se acariciaba con suavidad y lentitud, bajando y subiendo sus dedos por su miembro al tiempo que liberaba pequeños gemidos desde su garganta. Llevaba diez minutos así, masturbándose escondido detrás de unos arbustos y a pesar de que no existía otra persona además de él y Lucifer sentía un pudor horrible de que alguien le pudiera ver así.

Tan necesitado.

-Ahh….-volvió a gemir y cerró sus pestañas.

Casi por necesidad empujó sus caderas y estiró sus piernas, deleitándose con la repentina sensación eléctrica recorriendo su estomago, de un momento a otro los gemidos de Sam se hicieron más fuertes y altos. Podía sentir el sol tocando su piel, calentándolo, el pasto rozando su piel, sus manos.  
Su ropa estaba totalmente destrozada a estas alturas.

Sin dejar de tocarse estiró su cuerpo contra el césped, hundiendo sus dedos sobre la tierra y volvió a elevar otro gemido al cielo.-¡Ah!-exclamó en un gruñido, tratando de reprimir lo más posible sus sonidos, tenía pudor de ser oído.

Sam apretó su mano en su miembro y volvió a gemir, y al sentir como el orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más comenzó a bajar y a subir frenéticamente.-¡AH!-gritó en un espasmo y abrió sus ojos inmensamente al tiempo que eyaculaba, manchando su vientre don el líquido blanco. Su respiración se mantuvo acelerada unos cuantos pero pesados minutos, donde Sam simplemente se quedó contemplando el claro cielo encima de él.

Era en verdad un muy bello mundo pero tenía que volver, necesitaba volver.

Al cabo de unos segundos más y una vez su respiración y latidos se calmaron por fin, se incorporó lentamente del césped, se sentía incomodo por la mancha en su medio de su vientre y se apresuró a buscar algo para limpiarse, claro en circunstancias normales habría usado papel higiénico o algo así pero en este caso la hoja de una planta serviría.

Aun así, eso no lo hizo sentir más extraño.

Tomó las pocas frutas que logró encontrar, es decir, dos manzanas y emprendió el camino de vuelta, para cuando llegó Lucifer no estaba por lo que Sam se sintió extrañado, ya no era tan de mañana puesto que el sol estaba empezando a brillar con intensidad.

-¿Lucifer?-le llamó, no demasiado fuerte pero no hubo respuesta.

Sam dejó el par de manzanas en el piso, y fue entonces cuando se percató que allí estaban las pocas ropas de Lucifer (igual de demacradas que las de él) Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a caminar sin real rumbo fijo ¿Dónde se podría haber metido Lucifer? Porque Sam dudaba bastante que de un momento a otro a Lucifer se lo hubieran comido los osos.

Vamos que hace días que no veía osos, ni siquiera cuando se separó de Lucifer.

Siguió caminando, apremiado por cualquier cosa que se le pudiese topar por delante. Llegó a las orillas del rio y se apresuró a explorar el terreno con su mirada, fue entonces cuando divisó una figura más arriba de la corriente, era una persona, Lucifer ¿Quién más sino?

Al instante Sam comenzó a caminar hasta él sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino, Lucifer aun no notaba su presencia, parcia muy ocupado restregando y lavando su cuerpo. Sam no pudo evitar fijarse en la piel tersa del hombre (¿Es que Lucifer era un hombre en verdad?) y en la definición de sus músculos, no eran marcados como los suyos pero Sam simplemente no pudo despegar la mirada, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se ruborizó horriblemente. Entonces decidió simplemente volver al lugar donde estaban antes y esperar a la llegada de Lucifer.

Cuando Lucifer por fin llegó(cerca de media hora después) , se quejó de que no comerían mucho y Sam se disculpó casi a medias, cosa que Lucifer simplemente no logró a entender muy bien.

-¿Pasa algo Sammy?-preguntó y Sam sacudió su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

-No, nada. Es solo que esa manzana no me sació para nada.-dijo, ni siquiera molesto por la forma en que Lucifer le llamó hace unos segundos.- ¿Y a ti?-  
El otro se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, no muy seguro de la respuesta de Sam. Entonces se acercó más íntimamente y besó a Sam en los labios, no demasiado apasionado pero profundamente, al principio Sam no le respondió de vuelta pero lentamente se dejó ir y abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua de Lucifer recorriera el interior de su boca.

Fue un beso que solo duró unos pocos y míseros segundos, antes de que Sam se diera cuenta que simplemente estaba haciendo una tontería y se separó bruscamente del lado de Lucifer.

-Yo….

-Iré a buscar algo más para comer Sam.-le dijo con una sonrisa Lucifer antes de rápidamente incorporarse y comenzar a alejarse de Sam.

Sam por su lado, simplemente no supo que pensar. Y los días se estaban acabando.

**Día 20**

Cuando Sam dejó inconsciente a Lucifer inconsciente a punta de golpes, simplemente corrió atreves de la inmensidad de árboles, sin siquiera detenerse a parar. Porque si paraba entonces tendría que detenerse a pensar en su destino ¿Cual era su destino? ¿Pasar toda la eternidad al lado de Lucifer?  
No, no, no.

Él no quería eso, Sam quería volver. Quería volver con Dean…Con Castiel…Con Bobby, quería volver a su mundo apocalíptico donde la esperanza de un buen final se iba acabando día tras día.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-murmuró para sí mismo. Era la noche del vigésimo día.

Sam había estado extraño, como ausente todo el día. Lucifer parecía feliz, o al menos eso parecía, caminando de un lugar a otro, trayendo comida, hablándole de cosas estúpidas, incluso le cantó y de verdad que Sam luchó para no prestarle atención, de verdad que lo hizo.

-¿Espada de fuego?-

-En llamas, en realidad. Son cosas diferentes.-dijo Lucifer con calma.-Sí, Crowley y ese angelito se las traían desde hace tiempo….-

Sam parpadeó, sin entender nada.-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.-Solo digo Sam, no todo es como te lo imaginas ¿O crees que los ángeles matan con arcos y flechas de goma?-  
Sam elevó una ceja y sonrió graciosamente.-Para mi sigues siendo el ser más malvado y retorcido de todos.-

Lucifer simplemente sonrió y elevó una pequeña mirada hasta al cielo, preguntándose si el gran y todo poderoso Dios podía escucharles.-No planeo que eso cambie.-respondió sugerentemente.-Y aun así me quieres.-

Sam no se atrevió a responder, primero para no delatar sus planes a Dios y segundo porque tampoco tenía una respuesta para una afirmación como esa, se supone que cuando una persona dice algo así la otra responde “Yo también te quiero” “¿Te amo?”

El problema es que solo quedaba un día.

**Día 21**

-Sam-

Era de mañana.

Rápidamente Sam giró su rostro, preguntándose que querría Lucifer a una hora tan temprana.-¿Qué?-

Y Lucifer le besó, sus típicos besos inexpertos, ineficaces y con horrible aliento mañanero pero Sam no pudo hacer otra si no devolverle el beso. No sentía asco realmente, y si era franco de hecho le gustaba ¿Por qué? Ni idea ¿Es que acaso necesitaba una razón?

Claro que estaba a años luz de admitirlo.

Lentamente Lucifer separó sus labios de los suyos, mirándole directamente a sus ojos.-Es el último día.-

-Sí.-

¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan acelerado? ¿Por qué no podía mover sus manos? ¿Por qué su lengua estaba trabada? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar a Lucifer?  
Todo se resumía a eso, a un gran “¿Por qué?” Tenía terror a responder, porque la respuesta era tan obvia, tan sencillamente obvia.

-Estás muy callado.-dijo Lucifer después de un rato y Sam frunció sus labios, nervioso.

-No tengo realmente nada que decir.-

-¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada?-

Era algo predecible que el vigésimo primer día no pasara de las diez de la mañana, el tiempo se ajusta perfectamente al momento en que todo comenzó, veintitrés horas. Sam no sabía con exactitud a que hora del día ambos se despertaron varados en el que se supone era el jardín del edén ¿Cómo si no tenía ni un reloj?  
Realmente sí tenía cosas que decir, muchas.

Una de las peores experiencias que había experimentado en su vida. Ataques de osos, engaños, comiendo a base de frutas casi todos los días y la terrible comezón en su piel por tanto contacto con la hierba, parecía que Dios tenía una especie de fijación con él pero claro, se calló todo. Tal vez Dios no fuera del todo omnipotente pero sí debía tener un buen oído.

-Tal vez…Yo…-murmuró con suavidad y Lucifer le miró apremiantemente, como si esperara una respuesta.

-¿Sam?

-Tú…¿Tú me a...?-

Lo más triste de todo es que Sam realmente lo iba a preguntar, y realmente esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. El problema es que Dios es un señor muy cruel y con un sentido del humor muy retorcido.


	6. Epílogo

****

EPÍLOGO

Sam se apresuró a empujar a la chica posesionada bruscamente y con rapidez apuñaló su pecho con el cuchillo de ruby, matándola al instante. Entonces corrió, buscando a su hermano por todas partes, sin lograr divisar a Dean se dispuso a salir del edificio.

Fue entonces cuando los encontró, una de las manos de Lucifer en la garganta de Dean y al mismo tiempo elevando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¡No!-exclamó Sam violentamente e intentó avanzar hasta Dean pero Lucifer le detuvo con un gesto, y como si Sam fuese un pequeño perro obediente, se detuvo en seco.

-Ma…di….to-

-¿Quieres decir algo Dean?-le preguntó el demonio, apretando sus manos en el cuello del humano, se sentía tan bien ser poderoso nuevamente.-¿Maldito tal vez? Vamos habla.-

Dean intentó hablar y lo único que salió de su garganta fue un horrible gruñido adolorido.

-¡Suéltalo!-le gritó Sam.-¡Suéltalo maldito bastardo!-

Lucifer rodó su mirada sarcásticamente y suspiró.-Sería tan fácil…Si presiono un poco más….-

-Me mataré.-le advirtió Sam pero Lucifer simplemente bufó divertido.

-Y entonces te reviviré Sammy, soy Lucifer el todo poderoso diablo con cola y cuernos.-le respondió graciosamente, e intentó presionar una vez más sus manos sobre el cuello de Dean que gimoteaba sin poder respirar.-Sería tan fácil…Michael no podría intervenir…Yo ganaría…-

-Lucifer.-

-Oh y Sam, yo quiero ganar.-le aseguró con una sonrisa retorcida y Sam le imploró con su mirada que se detuviera.-

-Suéltalo…Por favor.-le rogó con un hilo de voz que Lucifer interpretó como patético. Parecía ligeramente molesto pero luego de unos cuantos segundos tensos por fin se dispuso a soltar la garganta de Dean que cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-Me molestas Sam, me molestas horriblemente.-le dijo, antes de desparecer sin hacer el menor movimiento. Y rápidamente Sam corrió hasta su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse dela acera.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-le preguntó el mayor tratando de aclararse su garganta.-Él…Podría...Oh joder.-

-Vamos Dean, salgamos de aquí, podrían venir más demonios.-

Y allí estaban otra vez, en medio del horrible apocalipsis. El problema es que Sam no logró olvidarlos recuerdos de los veintiún días con el diablo, menos aún los sentimientos que inefablemente terminó desarrollando por él.

Pero había un mundo que salvar ¿No?-


End file.
